


Supernatural: The Remix Ft. Alexandra Winchester

by LadyNoir



Series: The Gospels of Alexandra Winchester. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Alexandra Is A Feminist, Alexandra has Anger Issues, Alexandra is a Winchester, Alexandra is a good sister, Dean is a Softie, Family Feels, Gen, Overprotective Dean, Overprotective Sam, Sam and Dean are good brothers, Sam is a Sweetheart, She Takes No Shit From Assholes, they are so young, they are trying so hard, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: Following Supernatural: A Changing Fates Story. Sam, Dean and Alex reunite to search for John who went missing last seen in Jericho, everything is not what it seems with these siblings. Sam is having visions, Alexandra is sure that she has forgotten something important and Dean just wants to keep his family together. They're in for treat with this one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Supernatural Day!
> 
> Twelve Years of the best show ever. 
> 
> In Honor of that, here's chapter One of the next installment of The Gospels Of Alexandra Winchester
> 
> Enjoy!

**New Orleans 2005.**

New Orleans was a wonderful city to have a good time. Now hunting a witch in New Orleans so close to all hallows eve was not as easy as pie. Dean and Alexandra had been in New Orleans for nearly a week, John had been MIA for two and they were no closer to finding the witch than they had been two days ago.

"Do we really need to find this woman?" Alexandra asked over her burger, Dean raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? Eager to get back to that Hester dude? Seriously who names their kid Hester?" he said as he ate a fry, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"He was horrible Dean, probably wont make it to my top ten" she said scrunching her nose, Dean flicked a fry at her.

"Shut your mouth, nobody wants to hear that" he said, she smirked at him.

"But you started it Dee" she said trying to look innocent; Dean sighed and flicked another fry at her.

"Excuse me Miss" said a guy approaching their table, he was well dressed and was probably no older than twenty five "Is this man treating you right?" he asked looking at Dean pointedly, Dean glared at him.

"This man is her older brother, asshole," said Dean standing menacingly, he was almost a head taller than the guy, Alexandra smiled at Dean's actions.

"Dee let him be, he's just a concerned citizen," she said cleaning her hands with a napkin, the guy looked scared of Dean.

"I meant no disrespect sir," the guy said to Dean, Alexandra had to stop herself from laughing; Dean raised an eyebrow.

"You need to learn to mind your own business kid," Dean said, the guy nodded and left quickly, as soon as he left Alexandra started laughing.

"Never change Dee," she said as Dean sat back again, he looked at her kind of amused.

"You are a weirdo magnet Lexy, really what the fuck?" he asked as he went back to his burger.

The siblings finished their dinner and went to take a stroll trying to see if they spotted their witch. They walked for what seemed hours until they found her in a small voodoo shop, she had put up a fight and Alexandra had walked out with a busted lip while Dean walked out frowning but unharmed.

"Any word from dad?" asked Alexandra, Dean checked his phone and shook his head.

"He's in Jericho right?" Dean asked; Alexandra nodded "Fancy a trip to Cali? Maybe we could pick up Sammy, work it like the old times"

"Mmm… I would like that, should I call him beforehand?"

"Nah, lets surprise him," said Dean with a grin as they walked to the impala, Alexandra smiled at him, they hadn't seen Sammy since 2003 even though Alexandra exchanged weekly messages with him.

* * *

They made it to Palo Alto just in time for Halloween, Alexandra had loved the get up and the party spirit around campus, it reminded her of her time at college. She could see Dean eyeing the college girls out of the corner of her eyes and smiled. Dean parked near Sam's apartment, Alexandra decided to ditch her jacket, she was wearing a black fitted t-shirt and a red flannel that someday had belonged to Dean, ripped skinny jeans and her boots, her dark hair was loose and wavy, it reached a little below her waist and was adorned by her red hairband.

She followed Dean until they found the building, Dean started fiddling with the window; she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ever heard of doors Dee?" she asked, Dean stopped to look at her.

"Now where's the fun in that?" he asked with a smirk as he opened the window.

He allowed her to go in first and then climbed up, Alexandra looked around Sam's apartment; it was different since the last time that she had visited when Sam had first moved. Dean looked at her and smiled, she shrugged at him and moved to where she knew that the kitchen was leaving Dean in the living room. When she returned to the living room she was carrying a glass of water and Dean had Sam pinned to the floor.

"Easy there tiger" Dean said, Sam stared at his brother dumbfounded.

"Dean?" he asked, Dean laughed at him; Sam glared "You scared the hell out of me"

"That's cause you're out of practice," mocked Dean, Sam yanked Dean down and pressed his heel to Dean's back "or not" Dean said as Sam held him down.

"Are you two done behaving like children?" Alexandra asked, a smile on her face, Sam turned his head to look at her.

"Alex?" he asked, she grinned.

"Who where you expecting? Princess Leia in a bikini?" she asked, Sam laughed and stood, helping Dean up.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked as he went to hug her, he had grown more than the last time she had seen him, she barely reached his chest now.

"I was looking for a beer" offered Dean with a smile, Alexandra and Sam, who had yet to let go of her rolled their eyes at him.

"No seriously, I appreciate the visit but it surely doesn't mean anything good if you refused to use the front door like normal people" he said and Alexandra laughed.

"Since when have we been normal Sammy?" she asked looking up at him, at the same time a blonde girl dressed in shorts and a smurfs shirt entered the living room turning the lights on, she glanced at Alexandra who was still holding onto Sam.

"Sam?" the girl asked, Alexandra let go of Sam and smiled at the girl, then looked at Sam, a smirk on her face.

"Who's this lady Samuel?" she asked, Dean laughed behind her and Sam looked something between mortified and annoyed.

"Jess" he started "Hey, Alex and Dean, this is Jessica, my girlfriend"

"Your siblings?" she asked kind of surprised, Sam scratched the back of his neck and nodded, Dean took that moment to speak.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs, and let me tell you, you are way out of my brother's league" he said, Alexandra went and smacked the back of his head "Ow"

"Don't mind him, he was dropped several times as a kid" she said with a smile, Jessica looked confused.

"I should probably go put something on," she said looking at Dean

"Oh, no, no, no, I wouldn't even dream of it, seriously" Dean said raising his hands, Jessica looked at Alexandra who smiled.

"He's pretty well trained" Alexandra offered, still smiling.

"Anyway, we have to borrow your boyfriend here, family business" Dean said pulling Sam, Alexandra saw her younger brother's expression and looked at Jessica.

"Why don't we get to know each other you and I?" Alexandra asked walking to Jessica before Sam could say something, she grabbed Jessica's arm and pulled the girl to the kitchen "We have to bond, you're dating my little brother after all and us big siblings are such a jealous bunch and Sammy is practically our baby" Alexandra babbled as she placed the glass she had used on the sink, Jessica stared at the female Winchester.

"Sam talks a lot about you" was the first thing the blonde said, Alexandra grinned.

"Well I do hope he only talks about the good things," she said; Jessica smiled.

"All good" she confirmed; Alexandra nodded.

"Sooo… Jessie, can I call you Jessie?" the blonde nodded "Good, you have good intentions towards my Sammy right? Can't have you breaking the kid's heart" Jessie looked surprised at Alexandra's words.

"I… um, I really like him, he's really good and sweet, we've been dating for a while now, I think I might love him" Jessie said nervously, Alexandra laughed diffusing the tension.

"Calm down Jessie, I don't bite, unless you ask nicely" Alexandra wiggled her eyebrows and Jessie blushed, Alexandra laughed again "Just kidding, I don't actually swing that way, tried it back in Columbia, not really my thing, but anyways we're not talking about me, its about my giant baby brother, he's really sweet isn't he?" Jessie nodded confused about the female Winchester who was still smiling "Hurt him and they won't find the body" Alexandra said suddenly serious.

"I wouldn't, I swear" Jessie said not sure if the older girl was joking or not, Alexandra laughed again.

"Good, I have the feeling that we will be good friends and honestly its time to have another girl in the family, too much testosterone" Alexandra said and Jessie smiled at her.

"Must have been hard," she said, Alexandra nodded.

"You don't know half of it, Dean used to scare all possible boyfriends and Sammy used to glare at them even though he was shorter than them, extremely cute that Sammy, but annoying as hell" she said, Jessie giggled.

"Sam was short?" Jessie asked; Alexandra nodded.

"Really short until like sophomore year I think," she said; Jessie looked surprised.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" she asked; Alexandra looked at Jessie, her head tilted.

"Dad's hunting with a couple of friends, probably got lost in the woods and we're going to go find him" Alexandra explained, Jessie looked confused.

"Hunting?" she asked, Alexandra nodded.

"It's his hobby, but old age its catching up to him but you didn't heard that from me, anyways the thing is that Dean and I have him check in so we know he's fine and not hunting while drunk or some animal runs over him or something, and he hasn't called in like a few days" Alexandra explained, leaving the details out.

"So why come look for Sam?" Jessie asked, Alexandra sighed and crossed her arms.

"Sammy is the baby and probably the favorite kid out of the three of us, he's the one most likely to convince him to get back, trust me if our lives were a TV show we'd deserve an Emmy or something" she said, Jessie nodded at her.

"He has a really important interview on Monday" Jessie said, Alexandra raised her eyebrows "the Stanford interview"

"Oh" said Alexandra softly suddenly remembering Sam's last e-mail "Right, he wrote to me about that, looks like we'll have to be extra quick then"

"If you leave you won't make it in time" Jessie said, Alexandra smirked.

"I bet you ten bucks that he will be here before his interview" Alexandra said, Jessie smiled at her and nodded.

"Its on" she said.

She was about to say something when Sam and Dean walked in, Sam was carrying a bag with him, Jessie looked at him, and he looked apologetic.

"I'm sorry Jess" he said, she smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Alex told me your father needs you" she said pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek, Sam looked at Alexandra who was smiling innocently at him.

"Alex?" he asked, warning in his voice, Dean was looking at her too.

"I didn't do anything, now lets get going, I just made a bet with Jessie here and I won't be loosing to her" she said walking to Dean, she grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the kitchen "Remember my words Jessie, don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said before heading out, Dean allowed himself to be dragged to the car in comfortable silence until Sam joined them several minutes later, she called shotgun so Sam had to sit in the back, Dean started driving immediately, heading towards Jericho.

"She loves you" Sam told her, Alexandra smiled at him "I don't know what you told her but she loves you"

"Well you know Sammy, the usual, small shovel talk, and New York" she said with a grin, Sam groaned as Dean laughed.

"You didn't Alex" he said mortified, she giggled.

"Oh but I did Samuel, she took it well, nice girl that Jessie" she said smiling.

"And what could you possibly tell her about New York Lexy?" asked Dean, Alexandra's smiled turned into a smirk as she looked at her older brother.

"Well I told her about my explorations" she said.

"Explorations?" asked Sam from the backseat.

"Yeah, how I kissed a girl and didn't really liked it" she said with a grin, Dean looked at her surprised.

"You did what?" he asked surprised, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it, it was years ago and like I said, I didn't like it, besides I thought you guys liked seeing stuff like that, girls kissing girls" she said, Dean and Sam looked uncomfortable.

"Not if that girl is your sister," said Sam.

"Agreed" replied Dean, Alexandra shrugged.

* * *

Dean drove through the night making conversation with his siblings, Alexandra asked Sam several questions about college and in turn Sam asked Dean and Alexandra about their lives. In the morning Dean stopped at a Gas n Sip to refill the tank, Alexandra stepped out of the car to get something to eat and told Sam to move to the front seat. When she returned from the store she threw a package of granola bars and an orange juice at Sam and handed Dean a sandwich and a bag of chips.

"How are you paying for this?" Sam asked as he opened his granola, Dean and Alexandra shrugged "You and Dad still running the credit cards scams?"

"Hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career," said Dean, Sam looked at him.

"But not that much anymore" said Alexandra ignoring Dean and placing a hand on Sam's shoulder "I managed to save quite a bit when I lived in NY and I picked up a thing here and there" she said, a sly smile on her face, Sam frowned.

"Pickpocketing?" he asked, she nodded. "You're going to get in trouble one day" Sam admonished softly; she squeezed his shoulder.

"Nah, up to this point I'm a pro, like for real and I know where to and where not to" she assured him, Dean nodded.

"She's right, you should see her in action, no one notices they're usually too entranced by her" said Dean sounding proud; Alexandra laughed.

"Seriously, man, I swear, you have to update your cassette tape collection" said Sam a moment later as he went through Dean's cassette box. Dean side eyed him.

"Why?" asked Dean, Sam gave him a look.

"Well for one, they're cassette tapes and two" Sam said as he lifted several of the tapes "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Awe come on Sammy, its not that bad" said Alex from the backseat, Sam rolled his eyes at her as Dean took one of the tapes from Sam's hand.

"Besides you know the house rules, Sammy," said Dean with a grin as he popped a tape in the player "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole." Dean started the engine and Alexandra giggled.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam said as the music began to play "It's Sam, okay?" Dean and Alexandra grinned at their younger sibling before Dean turned the volume up AC/DC's Back in Black blaring through the speakers

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud," said Dean as he drove off, Alexandra laughing in the backseat.

They arrived to Centennial Higway, Jericho as the policemen where checking the bridge. Dean turned off the impala and started checking the glove box, Alexandra and Sam watched as he sorted through the fake badges.

"Let's go," he said, Alexandra grabbed his arm.

"I cannot go out there and pretend to be a Marshall" she told him; he looked at her confused.

"Why ever not?" he asked, she sighed.

"I'm wearing an AC/DC t-shirt and ripped jeans Dean, at most I would pass as a college girl," she said, Dean and Sam exchanged glances.

"Maybe you could pass as an ex-girlfriend?" suggested Sam, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Really? The kid was too young to score someone like me, besides I don't date minors Sammy" she said, a smile threatening to breakout on her face, Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at her, she suddenly opened her door "Watch and learn boys" she said as she walked out of the impala.

Sam and Dean watched as she approached the Marshalls, she ran a hand through her hair as she spoke to them, taking the hairband off and twirling it with her hands, the Sheriff looked flustered with her around, she pointed at the car and he nodded serious again, she smiled at him and again ran a hand through her hair, twisting one lock of her with her finger, she nodded again and the Sheriff was kind of gesticulating about the bridge, she frowned and nodded again, then she turned her gaze to the impala, Sam and Dean could see a smile on her face, the Sheriff handed her a slip of paper and she smiled again at him and waved goodbye before walking back to the impala, a slight swing to her hips that had Sam and Dean rolling their eyes at her.

"So what you've got?" said Dean as soon as she closed the door, he turned on the impala and began driving away.

"Well, about the case they don't really know anything, the boy Troy was your all American goody-two-shoes, had a girl, Amy, she's been putting missing posters in town, they think it's a kidnapping ring, but other than that no leads and obviously if they can be distracted this easily they're not doing a great job, men are disgusting ya' know?" she said.

"Hey" said Sam and Dean in unison and sounding offended; she smiled at them.

"Obviously not all men, and specially not my brothers, no sir" she said cheekily, Sam and Dean glared at her and she laughed.

After parking the impala the siblings began walking around to see if they could spot Amy or any other clue that could lead them to solving the case.

"I bet that's her" said Dean pointing at a girl.

"Yeah." Said Sam, the siblings decided to walk up to her

"You must be Amy." Said Dean with a smile, the girl nodded.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and our friend Alex" Dean said, Alexandra and Sam smiled at her and waved, she looked confused.

"He never mentioned you to me." She said as she began walking away, the siblings were quick to follow her

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much, we're up in Modesto." Said Dean as they caught up to her again.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around, Dean here got engaged to Alex and we wanted to give him the news" said Sam, Amy looked between Dean and Alex who were doing their best not to glare at Sam. Before Amy could say anything another girl approached her

"Hey, are you okay?" asked the girl, Sam, Dean and Alex stared silently.

"Yeah." Amy said sounding tired, the siblings exchanged glances, Alexandra nodded at Sam.

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" he asked, Amy and the other girl looked at them.

"Why don't we have lunch," said Alexandra suddenly grabbing Dean's hand and trying to look sympathetic "On us" she said in a tone that left no other option.

Amy and the girl, who was named Rachel, nodded and they walked inside a nearby restaurant. They were led to a booth where they took their seats. They ordered and after the waitress left Alexandra looked at Amy.

"Can you tell us what happened?" she asked trying to keep her voice sweet.

"I was on the phone with Troy." Started Amy "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and...he never did."

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" asked Sam, Amy shook her head.

"No. Nothing I can remember." She said fiddling with her necklace; Sam tilted his head.

"I like your necklace." He said, Amy held the pendant up, it was a pentagram in a circle, she smiled fondly at the pendant.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents" she laughed "with all that devil stuff." Sam laughed a little and looked down, then up. Dean and Alexandra exchanged glances.

"Actually, it means just the opposite. A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful, I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." He explained; Dean scoffed.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries." He said; Alexandra slapped his arm.

"Don't be rude," she said, Dean rolled his eyes making the girls giggle.

"Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..." he said adjusting himself on his seat, the girls exchanged glances "What is it?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Said Rachel, the siblings exchanged glances

"What do they talk about?" they chorused, Amy and Rachel stared at them for a moment before answering.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Rachel started, Alexandra nodded at her encouragingly "Well, supposedly she's still out there. She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

After that revelation the conversation moved to other things, Amy and Rachel asked Dean and Alexandra how they meet each other and how long they had been dating before the compromise, Alexandra and Dean answered as best as they could glaring at Sam from time to time, they excused themselves after paying the tab and decided to go to the library so they could search the web for information on the ghost.

In the library the found out that instead of a murder it had been a suicide, a woman named Constance Welch had killed herself after her children had drowned in the bathtub. Her husband was still alive. And from the picture Dean had noticed that she had jumped from the bridge in Centennial Highway. They decided to go check the bridge as it was night already, Alexandra tugged on her jacked as they walked along the bridge.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Said Dean as he looked over the railing, Alexandra close behind him taking a look of her own.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" asked Sam, Alexandra turned to look at Sam.

"Could be, for all we know he could still be around or was killed by this thing" Said Alexandra as they continued walking.

"Okay, so now what?" asked Sam

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while." Said Dean as he kept looking around; Sam stopped walking.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday" Sam said, Alexandra turned around as did Dean.

"We'll be there on time Sammy" she told him, then smiled "I'm not going to loose my bet to blondie".

"Thanks," Sam said with a smile, Dean scoffed.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.

"Maybe. Why not?" asked Sam, Alexandra looked at Dean pointedly but he ignored her.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean asked, Sam stepped closer to him and Alexandra quickly went to stand in the middle.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam said,

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"Dean stop this nonsense" said Alexandra warningly, Dean looked at her "Sammy can do whatever he wants, its his life Dee" she said softly, Dean looked at both of them and turned around and started walking towards the car, Alexandra looked at Sam.

"He's being prissy about this whole ting with dad, as soon as dad calls back he'll be fine again" she said, Sam gave her a tight smile "if not, I'll beat some sense into him" she said with a wink.

Sam and Alexandra continued walking several paces behind Dean. Dean stopped walking suddenly, causing Alexandra to crash into him, Sam steadied her and they stood next to him, the ghost Constance was standing on the edge of the bridge looking at them.

"Sam, Alex" said Dean raising his hand in front of Alex, probably an unconscious reaction, Constance kept staring at them until she stepped off the edge, the three Winchesters ran to the railing so they could look over.

"Where'd she go?" asked Dean, Alexandra and Sam exchanged glances.

"I don't know." Answered Alexandra at the same time that they heard a car's engine, the three of them turned to look, the Impala had its headlights on.

"What the" started saying Dean, before Sam cut him off.

"Who's driving your car?" he asked, Dean pulled the keys out of his pocket jingling them.

"That doesn't seem good" said Alexandra as the car jerked into motion heading for them "RUN!" she screamed pulling her brothers jackets

" Go! Go!" said Sam as they ran down the bridge, the car seemed to be accelerating; the Winchesters had no other choice than to dive over the railing. Alexandra and Dean falling straight into the river while Sam managed to hold on and get back up to the railing.

"Dean? Alex!" he asked voice desperate,

"What?" asked Dean clearly annoyed as he helped Alex out of the water, looking like drowned rats.

"Hey! Are you two all right?" Sam asked, Alexandra and Dean looked up at him.

"I'm super." Answered Dean, Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"Never better" she said, voice dripping with sarcasm, Sam laughed relieved and moved away from the edge. "Ugh this is disgusting" Alexandra complained batting away wet hair from her face, Dean looked at her.

"Are you telling me?" he asked, she shook her head, a smile on her face.

She and Dean managed to climb up using each other as support, when they made it up Sam was standing next to the Impala, Dean immediately started checking the car while Alexandra stood sullenly next to Sam, Dean finally shut the hood of the impala and leaned on it, Sam smiled.

"Your car all right?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a BITCH!" Dean yelled to the nothingness of the night, Alexandra in her mood couldn't help but to giggle.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asked sitting on the hood next to Dean, Alexandra stayed where she was and crossed her arms looking at Dean, the eldest Winchester threw his arms up in frustration and started flicking mud off his hands.

"Watch it Dean," said Alexandra taking a step back; Dean smirked at her.

"What? Is not like you could get dirtier," he said standing; Sam scrunched his nose.

"You two smell like a toilet." He said; Alexandra glared at him.

"Well Sasquatch is not like we dived into a crappy bridge, did we now?" she said snappily, Sam laughed and raised his hands in surrender "Let us find us a motel so I can take a shower" she said, then seemed to think "Or several" she went to open a door when Dean made a sound.

"We're not getting in my car like this" he said, Alexandra sighed annoyed.

"Then lets go for a walk Dean-o, I'm sure Sasquatch here can drive baby to a motel without banging her up" she said, arms crossed, Dean handed the keys to Sam.

* * *

They walked like for twenty minutes, Alexandra found herself shivering and the smell was getting worse by the minute, she could feel the mud caking on her face, Dean looked worse for fear. To the unsuspecting passerby they probably looked like hobos. When they reached the motel Alexandra refused to go up to the clerk all covered in mud and whatever else was in that water, so Dean had used his credit card and found out that John had rented a room. Sam went and picked up the lock of John's room, his room was in complete disarray and full of protective sigils and newspapers cut outs, it seemed that John hadn't been in the room for a few days at least, if the uneaten food was anything to go by.

"You guys mind if I stay in this room for the night?" asked Alexandra, Sam and Dean exchanged glances "I mean, you already rented out a room and I'd like not to share a bed with either of you tonight or take a couch" she said crossing her arms, Sam and Dean shrugged.

They left to their room after a while of checking John's notes, Alexandra took three showers before she could rid herself of the stench, then she walked around the room talking in her father's mess, she sighed before she started cleaning up the mess, John had no concept of being organized, it seemed. It took Alexandra like an hour but she managed to return the room to a decent look, taking off all the pictures and newspapers cuttings from the wall, John Winchester and computers just didn't mix. In between picking up her stuff she found something that she thought John would never leave behind, his journal.

She picked up her phone and called Dean immediately, he and Sam were back to her room in a heartbeat.

"You cleaned up the place," said a now clean Dean as he walked in, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"You didn't really think that I was going to sleep comfortably in this place looking like a dump, or with all those pictures staring at me" she asked him; Dean shrugged as Sam looked over the Journal.

"Dad never leaves this thing behind" Said Sam as he went through the pages, he got to the last page where Dean's name was written along with some coordinates.

"He left in the middle of a hunt?" Alexandra said, disbelief in her voice.

"It seems so," said Dean leaning over Sam so he could also read the journal.

"You know what, fuck this, I'm going to sleep, tomorrow we can gank this Constance chick, Dad figured that she's a woman in white, Joseph Welch probably got grabby with another woman, she killed her children and herself in grief, lets think about her tomorrow" Alexandra said plopping herself down on the bed, Dean snorted as Sam stood from the chair that he was occupying.

"Sweet dreams Lexy," said Dean, a teasing tone in his voice, before closing the door.

Alexandra woke up next morning to Sam in her room rummaging through the pictures she had taken down the night before, she glared at her younger brother at the same time that Dean walked in with what she supposed were breakfast bags.

"Privacy anyone?" she asked sounding annoyed, Dean laughed.

"Someone didn't get her beauty sleep" he said sitting on the table fumbling with the bags "I got you chocolate chips pancakes" Dean said, Alexandra stood from her bed and went to sit next to Dean who placed a plastic container in front of her.

"Best big brother ever" she said as she took a bite and hummed appreciatively.

"I also got you something Sammy!" said Dean placing another container down, he then placed a coffee cup in front of Alex "That's hot chocolate by the way" he informed her.

"You're the best Dee!" she said before continuing eating, Sam looked at his siblings an amused expression on his face.

"So she's cranky until food is presented to her?" Sam asked taking his seat; Dean nodded.

"Anything with chocolate in the morning is a given, except for chocolate muffins, she hates those" he said, Sam nodded and dug into his food.

The siblings ate in relative silence; Alexandra excused herself to take a shower and then walked back into the room in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt with a plaid shirt thrown over it.

"So Constance, how do we gank her?" asked Alexandra, Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"I thought about talking to her husband, ask where she was buried" said Sam, Alexandra nodded at him.

"Take the car then, Dean and I will stay and pack all this stuff, the last thing we need is someone accusing us of being Satanists or something" she said, Dean handed Sam the keys without much protest under Alexandra's glare, Sam left quickly and she and Dean started packing things in an empty duffel the found.

"I don't get it" said Dean after a while, Alexandra looked at him.

"What?" she asked.

"Dad, why he'd leave like this without telling us, there's something wrong here" he said and Alexandra had to agree with him, something didn't feel right.

"Do you think he found it?" she asked softly, Dean looked at her confused.

"It?" he asked.

"The thing that killed mom, I mean that's his life ambition, to kill that thing and looking around this room, it's a very dangerous it" she said, Dean seemed pensive.

"But why leave?" asked Dean, Alexandra shrugged.

"I don't really know, I just" and she stopped talking suddenly, something in the back of her head, a thought that she couldn't quite grasp "Sammy" she said under her breath.

"Sammy? What's with Sammy?" asked Dean suddenly alert.

"Well the thing that killed mom, it was in Sammy's nursery right? I don't really remember much from that night, just bits and pieces, but it was the nursery, maybe the thing is after Sammy too and Dad is trying to lead it away" she said and Dean paled.

"Do you think Sammy would have been safer at Stanford?" Dean asked suddenly.

"I don't know, I mean he's here with you and me right, he's as safe as can be and if dad is chasing that thing the thing is far away from here, so no, I don't think he would have been safe at Stanford, he's better with us here where we can protect him" she said, Dean nodded not completely sure.

They kept sorting through John's things in silence until Dean's phone rang, it was Sam telling them that Constance had been buried at her old house, Alexandra checked her watch, it was early in the afternoon. Sam returned to the motel room and they packed their bags and checked out Alexandra catching a group of policemen in the distance, they were probably going into the motel, she shrugged, they were not her problem. Dean drove them to the old house but the bones could be anywhere in the back yard.

"Do you think there could be another way to bring her in?" she asked, Sam and Dean looked at her smiling.

"That's it, we have to take her home" said Sam, Alexandra looked at him confused "In the call, it says that she can never go home, maybe if we force her to come" he started saying, Alexandra frowned.

"Well any of you want to be bait? Cause I don't really have the necessary parts to fit our current criteria" she said; Sam and Dean laughed.

"I'll go," said Sam, Alexandra and Dean took their rock salt pistols from the impala.

"Then we'll wait here, go bring our ghost lady home Sammy" said Dean, Alexandra punched his arm before Sam left in the car.

Like ten minutes later Sam crashed the impala into the house, Alexandra and Dean running into the wreckage shooting the ghost that was manhandling Sam. When Constance disappeared Dean and Alexandra rushed to Sam.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" asked Dean, Alexandra close behind him.

"I think..." said Sam.

"Can you move?" asked Alexandra, Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Help me?" he said, Dean moved to lean through the window to help Sam, Alexandra turned around to guard their backs, se saw Constance looking at a photograph, Alexandra raised her gun slowly trying not to get the Ghost's attention.

"There you go" Said Dean to Sam behind her, they closed the car door and turned around.

Alexandra looked at them and then at the ghost, Constance looked up glaring at them, Alexandra kept her gun trained on Constance daring her to do something. The lights started to flicker and Alexandra smiled, as Constance looked worried.

"Come on ghost babies" muttered Alexandra under her breath as water began to pour down the staircase, Constance went over to look, and at the top were a boy and girl.

"You've come home to us, Mommy." They chorused as Constance looked, suddenly appearing behind her and embracing her, a scream tore from the Ghost's throats until she and her kids melted into a puddle, Alexandra let out a breath she was holding and put her gun down.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," said Dean, Alexandra and Sam nodded.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them" said Sam, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Just as you said before, nice work, Sammy." She said patting his arm, Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you two psychos, what were you thinking shooting Casper in the face?"

"Hey. Saved your ass bitch" Dean said, Sam laughed again.

"Jerk"

Dean leaned over to look at the impala while Alexandra looked at Sam's injuries.

"Good news is that you wont need stitches" she said, Sam smiled at her.

"Thanks, and the bad news?" he asked, she pointed at Dean.

"If you screwed up my car, I'll kill you," Dean said turning to look at Sam, the three siblings laughed despite the moment.

"Here princess, let me help you," said Alexandra grabbing Dean's gun and putting it away on the trunk, she turned to her brothers "Are we ready to get the hell out of this place?"

"Sure, hop in" said Dean, she smiled.

'I'll take the backseat, I could do with a nap, wake me up when we reach Stanford" she said getting into the car, a pillow in her hand, probably stolen from the motel.

Dean and Sam got in and they drove into the night.


	2. Things We Lost To The Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchester Siblings have work to do

They made it Stanford way past midnight; Sam and Dean had discussed their Dad's coordinates while Alexandra slept in the backseat. When they arrived Alexandra was already awake, Sam sighed before getting out of the Impala.

"Are you sure you don't wanna come in?" he asked, Alexandra smiled at him.

"Nah, Jess is probably sleeping and you need to sleep too, good luck in your interview tomorrow, remember that Dean and I are counting on you to get us out of jail someday" she said, Sam laughed.

"Right" he said as he got out, Alexandra got out of the car too and hugged her big little brother before getting in the passenger seat, Sam leaned the window when she closed the door.

"Call me if you find him?" he asked, Dean nodded "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right" Dean said, Sam nodded and patted the car door before starting to walk away, Alexandra gave Dean a look and Dean leaned over the seat "Sam?" he asked, Sam turned back "You know, we made a hell of a team back there" Dean said with a smile, Sam smiled back.

"Yeah" Sam said, Alexandra waved at him as Dean drove off.

"I'll miss him," said Alexandra as Dean drove away from Stanford, Dean looked at her.

"Yeah, me too" he said, they both stayed silent for a while.

"Dean, do you think" she started saying but he shushed her and took a look at his watch.

"Something's not right," he said before turning the car around, Alexandra looked at him confused.

"Dean?" she asked until she too felt something wrong.

"Sammy" they both said together.

* * *

Dean hit the gas and they made it back to Stanford in record time, Dean and Alexandra cocked their guns when they saw the group of students out running, they both ran towards Sam's apartment. Dean kicked the door down and they both ran in to Sam's bedroom.

"SAM!" screamed Dean as he ran in, Alexandra closed behind.

"Oh god" she said under her breath as she looked up and saw Jessica burning on the ceiling.

Dean thrust Sam into her arms and she finished pulling him outside the apartment, Dean close behind pushing Sam out of the way too. They made it to the parking lot as policemen and firemen arrived, Dean and Alexandra pushed Sam towards the impala. The elder Winchesters exchanged glances.

"Sammy" said Alexandra softly, Sam looked at her, anger etched in his face, she grabbed his face in her hands "We'll kill the fucker Sammy, we will" she said softly while Dean watched, Sam nodded; she looked at Dean and nodded at him.

Alexandra let Sam go and went to talk to one policeman that was near.

"Excuse me officer," she said getting his attention, the policeman was young.

"Yes miss?"

"I, we just arrived and that's my brother's apartment that's burning sir," she said, the policeman looked at her sadly.

"I'm really sorry miss," he said.

"My brother and I were celebrating that his interview for the scholarship is later today, his girlfriend stayed in, Jessica, is she okay?" she asked already knowing the answer, the policeman looked at her surprised.

"There was a person inside?" he asked her; she tried her best to look scared.

"I don't know we just made it home, Sammy, he talked to Jess earlier but she was fine, she joked about the bet that she and I had going that we were not going to make it back in town in time for the interview, so Dean, my other brother who was driving was going to prove her wrong, is she okay?" she asked, the policeman looked troubled.

"Wait here a second" he said before walking back to his partners.

Dean walked up to her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, she looked at him.

"Creating Sam's alibi, we don't want people thinking that Sammy killed Jess or ran leaving her behind" she whispered, Dean nodded at her as the policeman came back.

"Is this your brother Sammy?" he asked, she shook her head.

"This is Dean, my older brother, Sammy's the youngest" she explained, "Dean is trying to tell Sammy that everything's fine, right?" she asked hopefully, the policeman grimaced.

"No one has seen Jessica yet, and the fire is still going, I'm really sorry" he said sympathetically, Alexandra looked down then at Dean, who nodded and walked back to the car and Sam.

"Will it take long to know? Jessie was kind of my friend too, I mean she was dating my little brother" a tear escaped her eyes, the girl Jessica hadn't deserved to die, not in that way, the policeman cleared his throat and Alexandra wiped the tear away.

"I really can't give you a real answer right now, I'd suggest that you and your brothers find a place to crash for the night and tomorrow we could maybe settle what happened" he said, Alexandra nodded and fished a strip of paper and a pen from her pocket, she wrote her phone number down and handed it to the policeman.

"That's my number, if you find anything about Jessie, no matter the time please give me a call, my mother, she died in a fire when me and my brothers were children, I don't know if Sammy could take another hit like this" she said softly, the policeman nodded and took the piece of paper.

"I will call if we find something, I promise" he said, she smiled at him "I didn't catch your name miss"

"Alex Winchester sir" she said, he nodded and she walked back to Dean and Sam.

"Everything okay?" asked Dean, she nodded and looked at Sam.

"The policeman suggested that we better find a place to crash, he'll call me if they find anything" she said, Dean nodded and Sam looked at her angrily.

"What will they find, we know who did it" he said, Alexandra stepped up to him poking his chest with her finger.

"Yeah, we do, but all the others don't, you were already in the apartment when it happened, I'm trying to protect you here, giving you an alibi so you wont go to jail for murder Sammy, so now you'll do as I tell you while we figure a way to find and kill whatever killed Jessie and Mom" she said, Sam looked defeated and nodded, she looked at Dean "Let us find a motel to crash and speak freely"

Dean opened the driver's door and got into the car, Alexandra made Sam get in the backseat and she got into the passenger's seat. They found a nice motel close to Stanford, Alexandra paid for their room in cash as it would've been dangerous to use the credit cards. It was a room with three queens, Alexandra threw her bag into one of the beds and sat on the edge, Sam and Dean walked in after her, Dean locking the door behind him.

"Okay, so no Dad, Jessie is dead, still no Dad, probably the thing who killed our mother is around, no Dad, and we're onto nothing, oh and Dad is hunting the thing but its not here" she said, frustration in her voice, Sam and Dean were sitting on the motel room chairs.

"But why come after Sam's girlfriend, Jessica was not involved with anything supernatural" said Dean, Alexandra shrugged.

"Maybe its toying with us, I mean whatever it was it didn't kill mom for shits and giggles, and now Jess, I just, there's something that we're missing here" she said, Dean's face hardened and he nodded. Sam was silent.

"Maybe Dad did get near the thing, and it didn't like Dad poking around to close" Dean offered; she nodded.

"But what it is? What does it want with us? And most importantly, how do we kill it?" she asked, Sam and Dean exchanged glances "Did you tried calling Dad?"

"Yes," said Dean "He's still not answering"

"Fine, later today we can go scouring for clues, maybe even the policeman can give us a hint" she said, Sam and Dean exchanged glances but nodded, she stood from the bed and clapped her hands "Good, now off to bed with you two" she said, Dean raised an eyebrow at her, but complied.

Her phone rung exactly at seven in the morning, the policeman that she had talked to had called her confirming that they had found a body in the bedroom. Alexandra woke her brothers and they went to Stanford, the policeman was waiting for them in the parking lot.

"I'm really sorry," he said to them as they approached, Alexandra nodded solemnly and held Sam's hand in hers, "We have contacted her family, and the reason of the fire seems to be a gas leakage"

"I… thank you, do you know where the funeral services will be held?" Alexandra asked, the policeman shook his head.

"Although I heard a couple of students talking about a mass at the chapel, you could go there and ask" he said, Alexandra nodded and smiled at him.

"Thank you for calling me and informing us, I… we'll be going to the chapel" she said, the policeman nodded.

"Alex, miss, excuse me" he called as they were leaving; she turned around.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I talked around with the scholarship council and asked about your brother's interview, I know that with trauma comes hard times, but they have agreed to reschedule his interview if he so desires to take it" he said, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him, the young man smiled "I lost my father to a fire five years ago and dropped out of classes as I came to terms with what happened, I promised myself to help people" he explained.

"Thank you" Sam said speaking for the first time "But I don't think I can, not right now"

"I know, they will wait, you can call the council whenever you feel ready to go back, your grades are really good Sam" the policeman said, Sam smiled at him and nodded.

An hour later found the Winchesters having breakfast in one of the restaurants around campus. After breakfast they headed to the chapel to pay their respects to Jessica, her parents were there and they gave Sam the evil eye until Alexandra walked up to them and told them a few hard truths. After the mass, they went back to the apartment to see if they could find clues, Dean tried calling John again to no avail.

The funeral was held three days after the fire, the siblings attended dressed in black, Sam and Dean wearing suits and Alexandra wearing a black dress with black tights. Alexandra and Dean watched from a safe distance as Sam placed a bouquet of lilies on Jessica's tombstone.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Alexandra quietly, Dean looked at her and then at Sam.

"He's a Winchester, he'll be fine" he said; Alexandra nodded.

"I found the place of Dad's coordinates, is Colorado, a place in the middle of nowhere" she said, that got Dean's interest.

"Why would he send us there?" he asked, Alexandra shrugged.

"As far as I can tell he wants us to finish a job there, Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek is just trees, nothing else, small town, people love hiking, a kid got lost in the woods couple days ago, sounds more like a case to me than dad going up to hide in some woods" she explained, Dean frowned.

"So he disappears and saddles us with a case?" he asked, she nodded.

"That's what it looks like" she said, Dean seemed to consider for a moment.

"If this is really a case Sam wont want to come, he wants to find dad and kill the thing that killed Jessica" he said, Alexandra looked at Sam that was crouching next to the headstone.

"Well he needs to come, maybe our next clue to finding dad is there," she pressed; Dean chuckled.

"So what's this a scavenger hunt for Dad?" Dean asked; Alexandra shrugged.

"You're the one who talks to Dad the most, if someone knows his MO that's you Dee, so if Dad's about to lead us in a crazy chase around the country he probably has a reason"

"For Sammy's sake, lets hope that he does"


	3. Out Of The Woods, Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and Alexandra get to a few hunts while searching for their father, it brings them closer to a place they thought they would never go back, they meet someone special.

A Wendigo in Colorado had almost killed them. Almost was a stretch of the word, Alexandra had ended up with several sprained ribs and one hell of an attitude to follow. Then Dean had almost drowned in Lake Manitoc while rescuing in a kid from a ghost and if that hadn't been enough they had almost been victims of a plane crash orchestrated by demons of all things, and even though Alexandra had made fun of Dean afterwards for two days, she had a feeling that her good mood was not going to last. Then of course things hadn't been easy, as they had discovered that the legend of Bloody Mary was not just a legend, oh and their dad was still alive, just not contacting them, after dealing with Bloody Mary things were shaky with the siblings.

Sam still blamed himself for Jessica's death, no mater what Alexandra or Dean tried to tell him, he continued with his pity party and it was honestly driving Alexandra off the rails, thing that Dean noticed and tried to placate before Alexandra came to blows with Sam. Of course their discussion came to a halt when a friend of Sam's called him. Turns out there was a shapeshifter in town, good news for everyone involved and bad news for the shapeshifter was that crossing the Winchesters was a bad idea, crossing a Winchester woman that was not having the best months of her life, hadn't gotten laid in almost a year and had her period was almost a suicide mission.

Sam and Dean could only stand back and watch in horror as Alexandra had decimated the shapeshifter who had adopted her form and had tried to kill people with it, she had taken particular glee in burning the thing after she had gotten bloody and personal with it. It served as a reminder that while Winchester men were not to be trifled with, Winchester women were downright vicious. They had left the town after Alexandra had tricked the police into believing that she had been abducted by 'a tall dark haired man' that tried to rape and kill her, the man hadn't counted on Alexandra's dad being a marine and teaching her to defend herself, she had attributed the bloody carnage to shock and a few tears later the policemen had handed her back to her brothers telling them that psychological help could do wonders for victims.

Then of course Sam and Dean had killed the spirit of a hookman while Alexandra had decided to stand in the sidelines as her brothers worked the case, she was still angry at them for the shapeshifter case in which they had revealed that they had used her as bait. Then the Bugs case, in which Alexandra had to play the part of Dean's young wife to get information on the houses and then all the bugs, a thing that she hated with passion, Dean with his fear of flying, Sam and his fear of clowns and Alexandra and her mortal fear of insects and reptilians and several other animals; that case was probably Karma getting back at her for making fun of Dean's fear of flying.

She had been paralyzed in fear during the whole thing as bugs came in through the fireplace. And then she had ran for her life out of the house screaming about the insects, Dean and Sam had found her several hours later hiding in the impala under one of Sam's jackets in the backseat.

"Lexy?" asked Dean poking the jacket that seemed to be trembling.

"Dee, Is it over?" she asked; Sam and Dean laughed.

"Yeah, it's done" Dean said, she got off from under the jacket and sat on the seat, she ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath.

"Never again, if there's a case that involves insects of any kind I stay behind preferably in another state altogether" she said, letting her head fall back to the seat.

"Deal" said Dean as he got into the driver's seat, Sam took the passenger seat and they hit the road.

* * *

 

The next thing on their list was visiting Kansas due to Sam having visions about their old house. Sam had been having weird dreams about their old house and the people who lived there now. Alexandra and Dean had been reluctant to go back to Kansas, but Sam had insisted, and so there they were, in Kansas in front of their old house.

"Dee, you okay?" asked Alexandra as they got out of the impala, Dean looked at her and then at Sam.

"Let me get back to you on that" he said as they walked to the front door, Alexandra knocked on the door and a young blonde woman answered.

"Yes?" she asked, Alexandra smiled at her and was about to say something when Dean started talking.

"Sorry to bother you, ma'am, but we're with the Federal"

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother, Dean and my sister Alex. We used to live here. You know, we were just drivin' by, and we were wondering if we could come see the old place," Sam said interrupting Dean, the woman smiled.

"Winchester. Yeah, that's so funny. You know, I think I found some of your photos the other night" she said, Alexandra looked surprised.

"Really?" she asked, the woman nodded and stepped aside

"Come on in" she said, the siblings walked inside the house and the woman, Jenny led them into the kitchen, there were two kids, a girl at the table and a toddler in his playpen, Alexandra couldn't help but to smile.

"Juice! Juice! Juice! Juice!" said the toddler as he said to his mother; Alexandra giggled.

"That's Ritchie. He's kind of a juice junkie" she said as she went to the fridge and pulled out a Sippy cup and went to hand it to Ritchie, "But, hey, at least he won't get scurvy" Jenny then walked over the girl "Sari, these are Sam, Dean and Alex. They used to live here"

"Hi" said the girl, Dean and Alexandra smiled and waved at her.

"Hey, Sari" said Sam.

"So, you just moved in?" asked Dean, Jenny nodded.

" Yeah, from Wichita" she answered; Dean nodded.

"You got family here, or….?"

"No. I just, uh….needed a fresh start, that's all. So, new town, new job, I mean, as soon as I find one. New house" Jenny answered, the siblings exchanged glances.

"So, how you liking Kansas so far?" asked Alex, Jenny smiled nervously.

"Well, uh, all due respect to your childhood home, I mean, I'm sure you had lots of happy memories here. But this place has its issues" she said, Sam looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked; Jenny shrugged.

"Well, it's just getting old. Like the wiring, you know? We've got flickering lights almost hourly" she explained.

"Oh, that's too bad, I mean, It's an old house, it was bound to happen, What else?" asked Alex, Jenny looked at her, relief in her features

"Um…sink's backed up, there's rats in the basement, " Jenny paused awkwardly "I'm sorry. I don't mean to complain"

"No its okay. Have you seen the rats or have you just heard scratching?" asked Dean, Jenny looked at him.

"It's just the scratching, actually" she answered.

"Mom?" asked Sari getting their attention, Jenny crouched down next to her "Ask them if it was here when they lived here"

"What, Sari?" asked Sam.

"The thing in my closet." Elaborated Sari, the Winchesters exchanged glances.

"Oh, no, baby, there was nothing in their closets, right?" Jenny asked them.

"Right. No, no, of course not" Sam answered, Jenny sighed.

"She had a nightmare the other night." She explained.

"I wasn't dreaming. It came into my bedroom and it was on fire," Sari said shocking the siblings.

They continued talking to Jenny and Alexandra asked if she could possibly check the boxes on the basement, Jenny nodded and led her downstairs. Alexandra saw a box labeled with 'pictures', she smiled softly and sat on the floor next to the box, she began pulling out albums out of the box, and a smaller metallic box.

"Alex, what is that?" asked Dean, Alex smiled softly and looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"I remember this box," she said softly, Dean went and crouched next to her while Sam watched from the staircase, "Mom, the day she died, I… she was looking through this box, her jewelry, what little she owned, I was helping her with the pictures"

"Alex" said Dean looking at her, she shook her head and smiled and raised her arms where several bracelets rested.

"She gave me this bracelet that day, I guess she forgot to put the album and the safe back upstairs" Alexandra said as she looked at her charm bracelet and frowned as she really examined the piece of jewelry she had been wearing for most of her life, "This has a pentagram"

"What?" asked Dean; she showed him the bracelet that had several charms.

"Mom gave me this because I thought it was pretty, it has a pentagram, was mom involved with the supernatural?" she asked; Dean shrugged.

"Maybe she thought it was pretty" Dean said, Alexandra was not completely convinced, but returned the safe and albums to the box and stood.

"We're taking that box," she said as she went to walk up the stairs, Sam and Dean exchanged glances, but Dean took the box.

* * *

 

After leaving the house they went to refill the tank of the Impala, after reminiscing of the night of the fire that killed their mother Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom, leaving Alexandra and Sam behind.

"Dean seems troubled" Said Sam after Dean walked out of earshot, Alexandra sighed.

"He is," she said and looked at Sam "This place its were our perfect life got destroyed Sammy, you were too small to remember, but Dean was four and I was kind of a prodigy at two, so I remember some things, and finding that box, I still have to go through it, It's hard for us Sammy"

"I'm sorry" he said, she smiled sadly at him.

"Don't be, you deserve to know about mom, you deserved to know her as Dean and I did, we all deserved a better life, this, too, shall pass" she said with a small smile, Sam frowned at her.

"Are you quoting the bible to me?" he asked, she laughed.

"No?...Maybe, you know I went to Sunday school while we visited pastor Jim" she said, Sam laughed.

"Really, why?"

"I don't know, Pastor Jim is really cool and I liked the way he taught about God and stuff, he gifted me a bible when I was a kid, I still have it, not that I'm a devoted catholic or anything, but I like to believe that God's there" Alex explained softly.

"Do you pray?" Sam asked and she shook her head.

"God's omniscient and omnipotent and I guess I'm still mad at him for letting mom die and let our dad become a hunter, so I don't really pray"

"That's valid" said Sam, she nodded, they stayed in a comfortable silence until Dean returned.

After the Gas station they visited the Auto Repair Shop where their Dad used to work and talked to the owner, a man named Mike. Alexandra decided to stay in the car while Dean and Sam did the talking as supposedly the man knew John and had knew them when they were kids. From Mike they learned that John had visited a physic and so their next stop was Missouri Moseley. They went to her apartment and waited for their turn outside, she walked outside talking to a man.

"All right, there. Don't you worry 'bout a thing. Your wife is crazy about you" she said to the man, Alex, Sam and Dean stared at her, the man thanked her and she closed the door and turned to the Winchesters" Whew. Poor bastard. His woman is cold-bangin' the gardener."

"Why didn't you tell him?" asked Dean, Missouri gave him a look.

" People don't come here for the truth. They come for good news. Well? Alex, Sam and Dean, come on already, I ain't got all day." Missouri walked into the house leaving three confused Winchester, they shared a look and walked in after her "Well, lemme look at ya" she said with a smile, "Oh, you boys grew up handsome," She said to Sam and Dean and then turned solely to Dean "And you were one goofy-lookin' kid, too." She then turned to Alex "And you, you grew up beautifully, such a cute little girl you were" Alex and Sam smiled while Dean glared, Missouri then grabbed Sam's hand "Sam, Oh, honey…I'm sorry about your girlfriend, And your father he's missin'?"

"How'd you know all that?" asked Sam, while Alex and Dean looked shocked.

"Well, you were just thinkin' it just now." She said nonplused, Alex and Dean shared a look.

"Well, where is he? Is he okay?" asked Alex, Missouri looked at her.

"I don't know"

"Don't know? Well, you're supposed to be a psychic, right?" Dean scoffed, Missouri glared at him.

"Boy, you see me sawin' some bony tramp in half? You think I'm a magician? I may be able to read thoughts and sense energies in a room, but I can't just pull facts out of thin air. Sit, please." The siblings sat on the sofa, Sam and Dean on each side and Alex in the middle "Boy, you put your foot on my coffee table, I'm 'a whack you with a spoon!" she told Dean; he looked offended.

"I didn't do anything" he said.

"But you were thinkin' about it." She told him, Sam and Alex smiled while Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. So, our dad, when did you first meet him?" asked Sam.

"He came for a reading. A few days after the fire. I just told him what was really out there in the dark. I guess you could say…I drew back the curtains for him." Missouri explained.

"But what about the fire?" asked Alex.

"Do you know about what killed our mom?" Asked Dean after her, Missouri looked at the eldest Winchesters and raised an eyebrow.

"A little. Your daddy took me to your house. He was hopin' I could sense the echoes, the fingerprints of this thing" Missouri explained, Sam looked interested.

"And could you?" he asked, hope in his voice, Missouri shook her head, "What was it?" pressed Sam.

"I don't know. Oh, but it was evil" she said softly, the siblings exchanged concerned looks.

"We were there earlier today, there's a young woman and her kids living there, her daughter said that there was something on fire in her closet and well, with Dad missing and what happened to Jessie, there's just something that's not adding up, I've been feeling restless for a couple days, like something's going to happen" Alexandra explained, Missouri gave her a deep look as if trying to read her.

"So…you think somethin' is back in that house?" Missouri asked, Alexandra nodded, "I don't understand."

"What?" asked Sam.

"I haven't been back inside, but I've been keepin' an eye on the place, and it's been quiet. No sudden deaths, no freak accidents. Why is it actin' up now?" asked Missouri.

"I don't know, but like Alex said, Dad going missing and Jessica dying and now this house all happening at once it just feels like something's starting." Sam explained.

"That's a comforting thought" said Dean, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

 

Missouri and the Winchesters decided to visit the house. Missouri had a talk with Jenny and she led them into the house. They went to Sari's room and Missouri explained that the room used to be Sam's nursery. Alexandra had adopted a far off look in her eyes as she looked around while Dean had pulled out his EMF reader.

Missouri told them about the two spirits that inhabited the house and told them that they were to put a concoction of herbs inside the walls to purify the house. They made Jenny leave with her kids and began to work. As soon as they began things started to get messy. Alexandra had taken the room that had been hers and Dean back when they were children, it was the toddler's room now, Alexandra grabbed her hammer and went to place the small bag with the herbs in the hole in the wall that she had made when a blanket attacked her, she thrashed on the floor as the thing tried to suffocate her until she grabbed one of her daggers and slashed through and placed the herbs quickly into the hole a white blinding light surrounding her, she let herself fall to the floor breathing heavily.

Dean walked into the room with a weary looking Sam and found her on the floor, he pulled her up and into a hug, she held onto him like a lifeline as she kept her breathing steady.

"You okay?" he asked, she nodded.

"Peachy" she said as she let go of Dean and pulled Sam into a hug "You look like hell Sammy"

"Right back at you Alex" Sam said with a tired smile, Alexandra hugged him tighter smiling into his chest; Dean placed a hand on her back.

"I'm guessing the spirits are not liking what we are doing," she said as she let go of Sam, Dean laughed.

"It tried to turn me into a strainer" Dean joked, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him "And it tried to choke Sammy with a phone cord, what's your story?"

"Death by suffocation with a blanket" she said pointing at the remnants of the blanket, "Are we done here?" she asked, her brothers shrugged.

"Let's find Missouri" said Dean, Alexandra and Sam nodded.

A few hours later, after Jenny had arrived and they had picked up the mess they had made they said goodbye to Jenny and Missouri and left the house. Missouri had declared the place purified, but Sam seemed jumpy, so they decided to stand guard outside of the house in the impala.

* * *

 

"All right, so, tell me again, what are we still doin' here?" asked Dean as they looked at the house.

"I don't know. I just…I still have a bad feeling" Said Sam; Alexandra looked at him with concern.

"Why? Missouri did her whole Zelda Rubenstein thing, the house should be clean, it should be over" argued Dean, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him and hit his arm.

"Stop being rude" she said, Dean glared at her.

"Yeah, well, probably. But I just wanna make sure, that's all" Interrupted them Sam, Dean rolled his eyes, and Alexandra placed a hand on Sam's arm.

"It's okay Sammy, well make sure Jenny and her kids are fine" she said with a smile

"I could be sleeping in a bed right now" Dean said as he slid down on his seat and closed his eyes.

Sam and Alexandra kept looking at the house for a while until they saw Jenny screaming from the window in her bedroom.

"Dean. Look, Dean!" Sam said waking Dean up, they got out of the car and rushed into the house.

"You two grab the kids, I'll get Jenny" ordered Dean, Sam and Alexandra nodded.

"Get Ritchie, I'll get Sari" said Alexandra as she and Sam ran upstairs.

Alexandra ran into Sari's room, the figure on fire was standing by Sari's closet, Alexandra rushed to the bed and carried the girl telling her not to look, she and Sam made it downstairs at the same time placing both kids on the floor, Sam placed Ritchie on Sari's arm and told her to run out at the same time that something pushed Alexandra into a wall and Sam into another room. Alexandra heard the door closing abruptly and she could only hope that Sari had made it out safely, she felt herself being pushed into another room and slammed into something, no, not something Sam, the thing knocked her onto Sam. And then threw them onto the cabinets, finally pinning them to a wall.

Alexandra and Sam exchanged panicked looks as they couldn't move themselves, the power of the spirit being too strong. Dean barged into the kitchen with a gun as did the figure on fire, Dean raised his gun to shoot it.

"Dean no!" said Sam, Alex and Dean looked at him weirdly "I can see her now" he said as the fire vanished and suddenly their mother Mary was standing in front of them looking just like they remembered her.

"Mom?" asked Dean as their mother looked at him, a sad smile on her face, Alexandra watched as Dean's eyes watered and she felt a tear of her own making its way down her face.

"Dean" Mary said, Dean's eyes never left Mary as she turned around to her other children "Alex" Alexandra looked at her mother, tears in her eyes.

"Mommy" she said softly, Mary smiled at her before turning to Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry" Mary said, Sam looked at her confused.

"For what?" Sam asked, Mary looked at him sadly, then looked up to the ceiling.

"You get out of my house. And let go of my children." She said before she burst into flames again, the fire flew up to ceiling before disappearing. The force holding Sam and Alexandra in place disappeared, Sam moved to help Alexandra who stumbled, and they walked up to Dean.

"Now it's over," Sam said as he handed a shivering Alexandra to Dean, Dean held his sister as they took a moment to accept what had happened.

They walked out of the house with Dean still holding Alexandra close to him. Jenny and her children were outside, Sam gave her the good over. Jenny nodded and invited them inside again. She put the children to bed and told the Winchesters that they could make camp in the living room till next day. Dean took the couch while still holding a passed out Alexandra, whether she had passed out from shock or exhaustion he and Sam didn't knew but decided not to bother her, Sam took the other couch and the pillows that Jenny had offered them.

* * *

 

Alexandra woke up the next day with her back in pain and nestled up to Dean, one of his arms thrown over her. She smiled as she took in his scent, leather, gunpowder and home.

"Hey" he said softly but still startling her, she looked up at him "You okay?"

"I will be," she murmured before burrowing her face in Dean's jacket, Dean pressed a kiss to her hair and she smiled again.

Jenny allowed them to use the bathroom, and they helped with breakfast that morning, Jenny then handed them another box that she had found that had old VHS tapes that had names like "Dee's first Christmas" "Dee's First Steps" "Alex's first night at home" "Alex & Dee's Christmas" "Sammy's first bath" and so on, Alexandra took the box with a shaky smile and took it to the car placing it in the trunk next to the box she had taken at first.

They thanked Jenny for the pictures and the videos, and said their goodbyes to Missouri; Alexandra claimed the backseat; Sam and Dean had noticed that she had been rather subdued since seeing their mother's ghost, it worried them, but as long as she didn't do anything stupid they knew they were going to be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue from this chapter was taken from the SPN Episode: Home, if you recognize it, its not mine ;)


	4. Ain't It Fun, Being On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexandra does some soul searching, the Winchester siblings escape some creepy apple pie related ritual and they eventually find their father.

Alexandra watched as the impala drove away and sighed, she looked at her bags again and fought the urge to cry, she was better than that, only babies cried. She took her bags and started walking towards the bus station. Blue Earth was not where she wanted to be at the moment, but rather what she needed. Pastor Jim would welcome her for a few days, that she knew but she hated to leave her brothers behind, but since Kansas she hadn't been up to her game and Sam and Dean had been pestering her for a while now, so she knew that she needed to take a few days off.

She smiled when she saw Pastor Jim's house in the distance, he was in the porch waiting for her a smile on his face.

"Hi Uncle Jim" she said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Alex, how have you been child?" he asked, she shrugged, he gave her a look "I have prepared your old room for you, Dean has called several times"

"I'll call him" she promised, she followed him into the house and went to the room that she and brothers used to use. One twin bed and a bunker bed, she placed her bags in a corner and sat on the twin bed, placing her hand on the mattress, she took out her phoned and pressed a button.

"Alex!" said Dean's voice on the other side; she smiled.

"I made it, you should stop calling uncle Jim, I'm a big girl Dee, I'm twenty four, not twelve" she told her brother.

"I still worry Bug, Sammy and I are heading to Illinois to check out a case that Dad texted us" he explained, that surprised her.

"Dad texted you? What did he say?"

"Just coordinates" he told her, she scoffed.

"I bet Sammy loved that"

"Oh he did" Dean said, sarcasm in his voice.

"Great, well I have to go now, call me later?"

"Sure, take care Bug" he said; she smiled.

"Hey you're the one taking on a job, not me," she said, Dean laughed.

After talking to Dean, she decided to go out around town maybe to the bar, have a drink or two. She told Pastor Jim to not wait for her and he looked at her with concern until she promised that she would attend the service next day; that made him smile. She got dressed in a pair of ripped off jeans an old AC/DC shirt that had belonged to Dean once and her jacket and headed out to the bar, Jim lending her an old motorbike that he had around.

* * *

 

She sat at the bar, hunter senses sharp and alert. Blue Earth was a quiet place, not much to see, she took a sip of her whiskey and sighed, her mind went back to Kansas, her mother's ghost looking at her with those sad eyes, she had missed her mother so much, what little she remembered of Mary Winchester anyways. Alexandra had always known that she was a gifted child, a little different from the rest, she had been placed in Dean's classes, graduated a couple of years early. She was a fine hunter, she was a Winchester, she had been raised that way, like a soldier, she could put together guns in her sleep, she killed monsters, but none of that had prepared for the sheer shock of seeing her dead mother again. She downed her cup in one big sip and ordered another glass, she could pay for it and if not, she could always steal away from some poor slob.

"Rough night huh?" said a voice to her right, she turned to face a young man, probably Dean's age, and not bad looking either, with a mind made up she smiled at him.

'Try rough year" she said, the man laughed and as soon as the bartender placed her drink in front of her he raised his eyebrows.

"This one's on me" he told the bartender placing a twenty dollar bill on the bar; Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't have to do that" she told him, the man shrugged.

"You look like you need it" he said, she nodded "The name's Mathew"

"Alex" she said with a small smile as she took a sip of her whiskey, Mathew ordered a beer.

"You from around?"

"Nah, just visiting my uncle" she said, the guy nodded. "And you?"

"I moved her a couple months ago, it's a nice place," he said; she nodded.

They continued talking, Mathew was a tall blond blue-eyed guy, not as tall as her brothers mind you, but Alexandra probably had a type. He drove an SUV and was impressed when she showed him the bike. He was agnostic, so she wasn't going to run into him on Service next day. He was babbling about his job when she pulled him into a kiss, he seemed surprised by her straightforwardness but responded in kind. Alexandra ended up having sex with Mathew in his small apartment next day.

"I…I'm not good in relationships" he told her as she was putting her clothes on, she snorted, what a fuck boy he was.

"And you think I am?" she asked him; he looked at her surprised.

"You're not gonna?" he started gesturing with his hand, she laughed at him.

"Am I not the one supposed to be asking those questions?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, Mathew shrugged.

"I'm just saying" he defended himself and she smiled at him.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be out of your hair, like right now" she said grabbing her keys, she fixed her hair on the mirror and turned to smile at him.

"So, I was just that? Just a fuck?" he asked, and Alexandra had to stop herself from smirking.

"Are you truly concerned about that? How many times have you done the same to an unsuspecting girl Mathew?" she asked crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, the guy had the gall to look offended.

"It's not the same" he sputtered; she laughed.

"Right, see you never Mattie" she said walking towards the door but turned around with a mischievous smile before leaving "And please be sure to deliver when you promise something to a girl, faking an orgasm is too much of a hassle to make dicks like you feel better about themselves" she said then turned to walk out of the door "Nine inches my ass!"

* * *

 

She returned to Pastor Jim's house in time to help him make dinner and in a better mood altogether. That night instead of the bar she tried a nightclub that was in a nearby city. She found several college girls and had the time of her life, had really good bathroom sex with a ginger guy whose face was covered in freckles and showed the girls to play pool. She also returned to Blue Earth several hundred bucks richer. Next morning she woke up early and made coffee for her and for Jim, and went with him to church and helped him clean his library; she then helped the young girl who was teaching the children of the community about the bible. And when night dawned she made lasagna for dinner.

"What's the occasion?" asked Pastor Jim when he saw the table; Alexandra smiled at him.

"I… thanks uncle Jim" she said, Pastor Jim pulled her into a hug.

"You know that you and your brothers are always welcome here, this house is yours," he said; she nodded.

They had a nice dinner and Alexandra took the leftovers to Mrs. Marianne, Pastor Jim's neighbor. She talked to Dean that night, he and Sam were still in Illinois investigating their case; she told him that she was going to visit Bobby since she was in the area and since he and Sam could totally handle the current case just the two of them.

"You sound happier" Dean pointed out; she smiled, even though he couldn't see her.

"I just needed a little time for myself" she said.

"Don't we all, Sammy says hi by the way"

"Tell him that I miss him, I miss you both"

"Well, of course you do, we're us" said Dean making her laugh.

"Dick" she said fondly.

"Talk to you later Wimp, have fun at Bobby's"

She left next morning, Jim took her to the bus station and she made it to Bobby's just after lunch. He received her with a hug, his dogs trotting after her. He also had retrieved her bike from storage when he had gone to place the pictures and videos there. She had taken her bike for a spin returning late at night. She made hot chocolate for her and Bobby, spiked with rum and she told him about her latest hunts with Sam and Dean.

She stayed in Sioux Falls for four days until Dean called her telling her that Sam had left again. He was headed to Indiana while Sam was going to California to track John who had called them. She made up her mind quickly, Hunters that hunted alone were in danger, she told Dean that she would reach him in two days, as she had to take several busses to get where he was. She packed up quickly and Bobby drove her to the bus stop.

* * *

 

It took her three days to get to Indiana, she had also talked to Sam on the phone, they had a lengthy conversation about their Dad and Dean, she told him that if there was someone she would follow to the ends of the earth out of the two of them it was Dean, not their Dad, as Dean had practically had raised them. Sam had sounded guilty for leaving Dean by himself; and she told him that he still had time. She then had tried calling Dean several times but he wasn't picking the phone. She made it to Burkitsville at night, she was walking down the road when she heard a honk, a car slowing next her.

"Alex?" asked Sam, window down; Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Nice car Sammy" she said, Sam laughed.

"Get in, we have to save Dean" he said, she threw her bags in the backseat and got in, Sam drove to the orchard.

"Should we take our guns?" she asked, Sam shrugged, she sighed and handed him a gun "Let's go Sasquatch"

They walked in as quietly as they could, looking for Dean. They heard voiced and followed them, a girl seemed to be in distress.

"Dean?" asked Sam, Alexandra close behind him.

"Oh! Oh, I take everything back I said. I'm so happy to see you. Come on." Dean said overjoyed "How'd you get here?"

"I, uh…I stole a car" said Sam as he untied Dean, while Alexandra moved to untie the girl.

"Haha! That's my boy!" Dean said.

"Yeah and I'm cannon fodder" muttered Alexandra as she helped the girl up, Dean looked at her and smiled.

"And don't I love to see you Alex!" he said with a grin, Alex rolled her eyes at him "Did you keep an eye on that scarecrow? He could come alive any minute." He said then serious, Alexandra and Sam exchanged glances.

"What scarecrow?" asked Sam and Alex in unison; Dean went to look and looked back at his siblings and the girl nervously.

"I'm guessing that's not good" Alexandra said, Dean shook his head.

"Run!" he said, and the four of them started running.

"Alright, now, this sacred tree you're talking about," said Sam as they ran.

"It's the source of its power" Dean explained.

"So let's find it and burn it." Sam said; Alexandra rolled her eyes.

"We need to get to safety first before deciding to look for a tree in an orchard, this thing could kill us" she said.

"Alex is right, we can do it in the morning. Let's just shag ass before Leather Face catches up." Said Dean as they reached a clearing, they were suddenly surrounded by the townspeople.

"Please. Let us go." Said the girl that they had saved, a man looked at her and spoke.

"It'll be over quickly, I promise."

"Please." She begged, Alexandra kept herself alert of their surroundings they had no possible way out of this one.

Suddenly the scarecrow arrived and ran its hook through the man stomach, and then took the woman standing next to him, the townspeople quickly running away for their lives, Alexandra exchanged glances with Dean and they started running again towards the edge of the orchard.

"Never again" Alexandra said once they reached Sam's stolen car, Dean smiled at her.

"Thanks for getting here Lexy" he said as he pulled her into a hug, she patted his back.

"I'll always have your back Dee, there's no questioning that" she said with a smile.

Next morning, they went again to the orchard with the girl whose name was Emily and they found and burned down the tree; Emily doing the actual burning. Then they dropped Emily at the bus station.

"Think she's gonna be alright?" asked Sam as they watched Emily's bus go.

"I hope so" said Dean, Alexandra smiled.

"She will, us girls are tough," she said with a smile, her brothers nodded.

"And the rest of the townspeople, they'll just get away with it?" Sam asked; Dean and Alexandra shrugged.

"Well, what'll happen to the town will have to be punishment enough." Dean said was they walked towards the Impala "So, Sam, can I drop you off somewhere?"

"No, I think you're stuck with me" Sam said with a smile, Alexandra smiled at her younger brother passing her arm around his waist.

"What made you change your mind?" asked Dean, Sam shrugged.

"I didn't. I still wanna find Dad. And you're still a pain in the ass. But, Jess and Mom they're both gone. Dad is God knows where. You, Alex and me. We're all that's left. So, if we're gonna see this through, we're gonna do it together" Sam explained.

"Damn right" said Alex with a smile, still holding Sam; Dean smirked.

"Hold me, Sam. That was beautiful" Dean said as the three of them laughed.

"You should be kissing my ass, you were dead meat, dude." Sam said, Dean laughed.

"Yeah, right. I had a plan, I'd have gotten out."

"Lies Dee, you were dead" Alex said, Dean ruffled her hair and she batted his hand away.

"Right" said Sam as they got into the car, Alexandra jumped into the passenger seat, Sam taking the backseat and they drove into the distance.

* * *

 

In the next few weeks Sam and Alexandra had Dean almost dying on them due to an electroshock, they had taken him to a faith healer, because they refused to have their older brother just die on them, and discovered that the guy had a reaper bound, they had saved Dean, but a guy had died in Dean's place. Not that Alexandra minded about a guy she didn't knew, her brother was more important to her than some guy. They had released the reaper and their next few weeks only got stranger.

First, they had gone to Missouri after one of Dean's exes had called Dean to investigate a case. Alexandra had spent the whole hunt antagonizing the girl, Cassie, as they had differences regarding the hunting life, and why Cassie had broken up with Dean the first time. Sam even had to step between the two girls once when Alexandra threatened to jump on her. Dean had wisely kept silent about the whole thing not taking sides while Alexandra fumed. They had killed the ghost in question and saved Cassie's mother, although Alexandra had wanted to throw Cassie to the truck and Sam had barely stopped her. Which had caused a rift between the two eldest Winchesters.

Second, after leaving Cassie behind they had ran into a guy that could control things with his mind, and was somehow connected to Sam's visions. The Guy's name was Max Miller, who was kind of a psychopath who ended up killing his entire family, save for his stepmother. His real mother had died exactly like Mary and Alexandra and her siblings had been puzzled by that fact and had tried to make a connection between Sam and Max.

And thirdly some crazy psychopathic family of human monsters that liked to kill other humans had kidnapped Sam, Alexandra and Dean ended up having a field day with that one as they tried to save Sam from the Benders. Some people were just that fucked up. Alexandra and Dean were cold towards each other until they realized that Sam was in danger and they had decided to put their problems aside to rescue their little brother.

Of course that didn't top their reunion with their father. They had been manipulated by a Demon bitch that apparently had tried to set Sam away from his family before, Meg, was the Demon called, she then of course had tried to set them apart right there talking about how Dean and Alexandra used Sam as luggage. She had been controlling Daevas and had tried to kill them. Then John had appeared in their room, it had been an awkward moment when he revealed that the thing that had killed Mary had been a demon and that he planned to kill it, although he didn't knew with what he was going to accomplish the goal. Then Meg had tried to get to them again with the shadow Demon, they had barely made it out alive.

"All right, come on. We don't have much time. As soon as the flare's out, they'll be back." Said Sam as they made their way out of the Motel room.

"Wait, wait, wait! Sam, wait. Dad, you can't come with us." Said Dean halting them to a stop, Alexandra who was holding onto John gave her brother a confused look.

"What? What are you talkin' about?" asked Sam.

"Why? We need dad Dee" said Alexandra backing Sam.

"You kids, you're beat to hell" said John tightening his grip on Alexandra, Dean looked at them.

"We'll be all right." He assured John; Sam was not buying it.

"Dean, we should stick together. We'll go after those demons" started saying Sam when Dean cut him off.

"Listen to me! We almost got Dad killed in there. Don't you understand? They're not gonna stop. They're gonna try again. They're gonna use us to get to him. I mean, Meg was right. Dad's vulnerable when he's with us. He, he's stronger without us around." Dean reasoned and Alexandra feared that he was right, she straightened and let go of her father and looked at Sam.

"Dean's right Sammy, we would only hinder him" she said, Sam looked at John for support.

"Dad, no" he said putting a hand on John's shoulder, "After everything, after all the time we spent lookin' for you, please. I gotta be a part of this fight" he said while Alexandra and Dean watched sadly.

"Sammy, this fight is just starting. And we are all gonna have a part to play. For now, you've got to trust me, son. Okay, you've gotta let me go." John said, they looked at their father solemly, Alexandra pulled her father into a hug and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Stay safe dad" she said as she held him, he hugged her back and pressed a kiss to her hair, she let go and Dean shared a look with John.

"Be careful, kids." John said before getting into his truck and driving away while the siblings watched, Dean patted Alexandra's and Sam shoulders and guided them to the impala, Alexandra took the backseat nestling herself between the bags of weapons, Dean started the car and sped down the road, neither sibling speaking about what had just happened.


	5. Nothing Could Bring Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters visit Texas, there is a Hellhouse in the neighborhood, also pranks.

Several days after saying goodbye to John found the siblings driving into East Texas. Alexandra was napping in the backseat while Sam was napping on the passenger seat while Dean drove; Dean smirked as soon as an idea hit his head, he rummaged around in the car until he found a plastic spoon and put it in Sam's mouth, then he snapped a picture and stole a glance at the backseat, his sister couldn't be left out, now could she? He smiled as he shrugged, the music would have to do for now. He turned the music louder and sang along.

"Fire...of unknown origins...took my baby away!" he sang loudly.

Both Sam and Alexandra jerked up, woken by Dean, Sam fumbled with the spoon as Alexandra covered her ears and glared at Dean who air drummed along to the song on the steering wheel.

"Ha ha, very funny" said Sam as he turned the music down; Dean grinned at him.

"Hilarious" said Alexandra leaning forward from the backseat.

"Heh heh heh. Sorry, not a lot of scenery here in East Texas" he said not looking sorry at all, Alexandra rolled her eyes "kinda gotta make your own."

"Man we're not kids anymore Dean. We're not going to start that crap up again." Said Sam.

"Start what up? What did I do?" Dean asked looking as innocent as possible.

"That prank stuff. It's stupid, and it always escalates." Sam explained; Alexandra huffed.

"Aw, what's the matter Sammy, scared you're going to get a little Nair in your shampoo again huh?" teased Dean, then he looked at Alexandra through the rearview mirror "You're not scared of a few pranks are you Lexy?"

"I want nothing to do with your pranks, any of you prank me and I'll cut your dicks off" she deadpanned grabbing one of her daggers and started cleaning her nails with it to make her point; Sam and Dean nodded.

"All right, just remember you started it, Dean" Sam said, Dean grinned

"Ah ha, bring it on baldy," Dean said; Sam nodded.

"Where are we anyway?" asked Sam after a moment, Dean shrugged.

"A few hours outside of Richardson. Gimme the lowdown again?" said Dean, Alexandra leaned on her seat as Sam started reading.

"All right, about a month or two ago this group of kids goes poking around in this local haunted house" Sam started.

"Haunted by what?" asked Dean.

"Apparently, a pretty misogynistic spirit. Legend goes, it takes girls and strings them up in the rafters. Anyway this group of kids see this dead girl hanging in the cellar." Sam explained; Alexandra raised an eyebrow.

"What did girls ever do to the guy? Turned him down at some party?" she asked, Sam smiled.

"It doesn't say, or I haven't found it," said Sam, Alexandra nodded.

"Anybody ID the corpse?" asked Dean, Sam gave him a side look.

"Well, that's the thing. By the time the cops got there the body was gone. So cops are saying the kids were just yanking chains."

"Maybe the cops are right." Said Dean

"Maybe, but I read a couple of the kids firsthand accounts. They seemed pretty sincere."

"Cops usually do dismiss children when they talk about freaky stuff, overactive imagination and all that" reasoned Alexandra.

"Where'd you read these accounts Sammy?" asked Dean.

"Well, I knew we were going to be passing through Texas. So, umm, last night, I surfed some local ... paranormal websites. And I found one." Sam explained, a little bashful, Alexandra smiled at him.

"And what's it called." She asked

" " he answered, Dean snorted.

"Lemme guess, streaming live out of Mom's basement." He said, Sam and Alexandra laughed.

"Yeah, probably." Said Sam.

"Yeah. Most of those websites wouldn't know a ghost if it bit 'em in the persqueeter." Dean said.

"Look. We let Dad take off. Which was a mistake, by the way. And now we don't know where the hell he is, so meantime we gotta find ourselves something to hunt. There's no harm checking this thing out." Sam told him, Dean and Alexandra exchanged glances through the rearview mirror; she shrugged.

"All right. So where do we find these kids?" asked Dean, Sam smiled.

"Same place you always find kids in a town like this." He answered.

* * *

They went to a small fast food restaurant where they interrogated the kids; the kids told them about Craig, a teen from a music store, they decided to go visit. From there they got the story of Mordechai Murdoch, a guy that had supposedly killed his daughters during the depression, Alexandra had grimaced when she heard the tale, although she had spent most of the time with her eyebrow raised at the teenager that was trying to give her the eyes.

They had decided to get a motel for the night and check the so-called Hell House come morning.

"Can't say I blame the kid." Said Sam as they made their way to the house, mud in their path.

"Yeah, so much for curb appeal." Said Dean, Alexandra snorted next to him.

"It's rather lovely," she said squinting her eyes "You know, if you cut out the creepy factor"

"The creepy factor is what has us here" said Sam, she nodded, Dean pulled out his EMF and it started making sounds, Sam and Alexandra looked at him interested.

"You got something?" asked Sam, Dean shook his head.

"Ye-ah. The EMFs no good." He said; Sam frowned.

"Why?"

"I think that thing's still got a little juice in it. It's screwing with all the readings." Dean explained as he gestured at the power wires around, Sam and Alexandra nodded.

"Yeah that'd fuck the readings," said Alexandra.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Dean said heading them towards the door, they walked inside and started looking around.

"Looks like old man Murdock was a bit of a tagger here in his time." Said Dean whistling, Alexandra moved to examine the sigils on the wall, taking pictures with her phone.

"And after his time too. That reverse cross has been used by Satanists for centuries but this sigil of sulfur didn't show up in San Franciso until the '60s" said Sam, Alexandra turned to him, head cocked to the side.

"What?" she asked, but before Sam could answer Dean interrupted him.

"That is exactly why you never get laid." Dean said with a smirk; Sam gave him a bitchface while Alexandra giggled, Dean moved to another wall "Hey what about this one, you seen this one before?" he asked, Alexandra and Sam moved to stand next to Dean so they could see the symbol.

"No." said Sam at the same time that Alexandra said "Yes", Dean looked at them raising an eyebrow.

"I have. Somewhere" Dean said as Sam placed his fingers on the wall rubbing the symbol.

"It's paint. Seems pretty fresh too." Sam said; Alexandra frowned.

"It doesn't make sense" said Alexandra placing her hand on the paint too.

"I don't know about you two and You know I hate to agree with authority figures of any kind, but ... the cops may be right about this one" said Dean, Alexandra and Sam exchanged a look and nodded.

"Yeah" they chorused, Dean raised an eyebrow at them, the youngest Winchesters shrugged.

Then a sudden noise snapped them out of their moment and into alert, they took up positions on either side of a door, Alexandra standing behind Sam, Dean looked at his siblings and nodded. Sam took a look at Alexandra and nodded at her too before they busted through, only to come to face a really bright light.

"Oh, cut. It's just a coupla humans." Said a male voice, Alexandra squinted her eyes, there were two guys, one holding an electrical gadget and the other a camera "What are you guys doing here?" asked the one holding the gadget, Dean glared at him.

"What they hell are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Ah-ha-ha. We belong here, we're professionals?" said the first guy.

"Professional what?" asked Dean, the guy smiled and pulled out cards out of his pockets.

"Paranormal Investigators." He said handing them the business cards "There you go, take a look at that, boys" Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him "and girl"

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." Said Dean, Alexandra snorted next to him, Dean started walking around opening cabinets

"Ed Zeddmore and Harry Spengler? . You guys run that website." Said Sam.

"Yeah." Said Ed proudly, Dean turned and winked at Alexandra, she smiled at him.

"Oh yeah, yeah, we're huge fans." He said; Ed looked at him.

"And ahh, we know who you guys are too." He said, that got the siblings attention

"Oh really?" asked Alexandra, Ed looked at her.

"Amateurs." He said, Dean rolled his eyes and turned around again to keep looking at the cabinets, Alexandra rolled her eyes "Looking for ghosts and cheap thrills."

"Yep. So if you guys don't mind, we're trying to conduct a serious scientific investigation here." Said the other guy, Harry, Dean looked at him.

"Yeah, what have you got so far?" he asked.

"Harry, why doncha tell 'em about EMF?" said Ed, Harry smiled.

"Well..." he started, Sam and Alexandra shared a look, mischief in their eyes.

"EMF, babe what is EMF?" asked Alexandra pulling Sam's sleeve, Sam smiled at her.

"According to the internet…"

"Electromagnetic field? Spectral entities can cause energy fluctuations that can be read with an EMF detector. Like this bad boy right here." Said Harry interrupting Sam and getting his EMF out of a bag, showing it to Alexandra, Dean smirked at his siblings.

"Babe, why don't you and Dean have one of those?" Alexandra asked Sam as she held his arm, Dean had to hold in a laugh.

"Cause they're amateurs, that's why" said Ed giving Alexandra a look; She frowned at Sam.

"Whoa. Whoa. It's 2.8mg." said Harry suddenly.

"2.8. It's hot in here." Said Ed, then he looked at Alexandra "Although it might be you" he did his best to wink at her, Dean whistled diverting the attention away from Alex.

"Wow." Said Sam.

"Huh. So you guys ever really seen a ghost before, or..." asked Dean, Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Once. We were, uh...we were investigating this old house and we saw a vase fall right off the table..." said Ed, Alexandra held back a snort and clasped Sam's hand in hers, Sam was also trying his best not to laugh.

"By itself" said Harry.

"Well, we, we we we didn't actually see it, we heard it. And something like that...it uh...it changes you." Explained Ed, Dean shook his head while Alexandra coughed a laugh, tightening her hold on Sam's arm.

"Yeah. I think I get the picture. We should go, let them get back to work." Said Dean, starting to walk towards Sam and Alexandra.

"Yeah, you should." Said Ed, Dean walked past him, clasping Sam's shoulder.

"Sam, Alex" he said leading them out of the house.

As soon as they made it outside they cracked off laughing.

"Amateurs" said Alexandra as they walked to the impala, Sam had his hand around her shoulder "Who do those kids think they are?" she asked, Dean smiled at her.

"Oh I don't know  _babe_ " he said with a smirk, she rolled her eyes at him, a smile on her face.

"Awe come on Dee, you know how creepy guys are, they would've started hitting on me" she defended herself, then she looked up at Sam "Besides, Sammy doesn't get mad when his sister needs him to be her shield, amirite Sammy?" she asked, Sam laughed.

"Course not, thats what brothers are for" he said, Alexandra stuck her tongue out at Dean.

"So what now?" she asked, Dean shrugged.

"I was thinking that maybe I could check the library" said Sam, Alexandra looked at him, then at Dean.

"I could mingle with the locals, ask around" said Dean as they got into the car, Sam opened the back door for Alexandra and she got in.

"I guess that gets me stuck in research duty with Sammy, since you'll need all your charm" she said smirking at Dean; he huffed.

"You college kids and your research" said Dean, Alexandra and Sam rolled their eyes at Dean.

"Says the kid that got an MIT acceptation letter" she argued, Dean looked uncomfortable for a second before rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we're a little genius family, the joy" he said.

Dean parked the impala in a spot near the library; Alexandra and Sam made their way inside.

"It's not Disney world, but a little bonding didn't kill nobody" she said as they sat in one of the computers, Sam smiled at her.

"We had fun that day, didn't we?" he asked, she ruffled his hair.

"Simpler times Sammy, maybe someday we'll get to go with Dean, now you're tall enough to ride the rollercoasters" she teased, he rolled his eyes at her, the internet connection was pretty crappy so they had to wait for the website to charge.

"It would be nice, after we kill the demon" he said "We'd deserve vacations"

"And psychological help, never forget the help Sammy" she said with a grin, he ruffled her hair "Not the hair, it tangles" she said fixing her red hairband; Sam frowned.

"Is that the same one you had when we were children?" he asked; she nodded.

"Dean gave it to me one Christmas, I have never parted with it ever since," then she frowned "Well I have, but temporarily, 'sides, its useful, keeps the hair out of my face"

"It's really long, your hair" Sam said grabbing a dark lock of hair; she smiled at him.

"Dean will probably say that you are trying to grow it as long as mine, huh," she said bumping her shoulder with his, he laughed.

"Probably" Sam said, running a hand through his hair, "It's the same shade, Dean's lighter"

"Dean was a blond baby, you've seen pictures, he takes after mom, you and I take after dad," she said softly, Sam smiled at her, the page had loaded, they started reading, Alexandra reading over Sam's shoulder. "Sammy, about what the Demon said, me and Dee using you as luggage, you don't really think that, right?" she asked softly after a while, Sam looked at her.

"No, of course not" he said, Alexandra held his gaze for a moment.

"Cause you heard what Dee told us back at the motel, about us being a family, I… I agree with him in some parts" she said softly, Sam looked at her concern in his eyes "I tried the normal life like you did, but I couldn't stay away for long, Dean went to visit me several times and he looked so sad even though he tried to hide it, and Dad leaving him alone, I couldn't let Dean be wandering around the country alone, not when he has a family"

"I thought you dropped out because you got tired of college" Sam said, Alexandra smiled sadly at him.

"At the time I thought so too, but it was more than that Sammy, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you or Dee, you're my brothers and if I don't have your backs who will, huh? You know how dangerous hunting alone is" explained, a far off look on her face, Sam smiled at her.

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you or Dean either" Sam said, Alexandra grinned at him.

"I know, but I'm not sure Dean understands that completely, he's the eldest and dad placed too much responsibility on him, Dean was almost our mother, father and everything in between, even thought I was kind of a prodigy I was still three years old when mom died, Dean was four, barely five and he took care of us" she said softly, Sam nodded "Just take it easy with Dee, I know that you guys don't like to talk about your feelings or something like that, but if there was something that I learned at college was that bottling things up, its never good"

"Okay" said Sam, she hugged him and placed a kiss on his hair.

"Now lets see what they say about Mordechai!" she said grinning suddenly, Sam smiled, as he knew that she would not push him to talk.

They read several papers and articles on the web, Sam even standing once to go to the bathroom while Alexandra continued the research. They found nothing on Mordechai but found about a guy named Murdoch. Sam called Dean when they finished and the three of them met outside of the library.

"Hey" said Sam as they walked down the stairs to meet Dean.

"Hey. What you got?" Dean asked, Sam fiddled with the journal as they walked

"Well we couldn't find a Mordechai but we did find a Martin Murdock who lived in that house in the '30s. He did have children but only two of them, both boys, and there's no evidence he ever killed anyone." Sam said; Alexandra nodded.

"Mister Murdoch was your average family guy, two sons who went to war in the 40's and he didn't seem like a psychopath, actually the town liked him quite much as his boys were total charmers with the ladies and were always lending a hand" Alexandra said with a grin

"Huh." Said Dean.

"What about you?" asked Sam as they reached the impala, they stood talking over the car.

"Well those kids didn't really give us a clear description of that dead girl but I did hit up the police station. No matching missing persons. It's like she never existed. Dude, come on, we did our digging, man, this one's a bust all right. For all we know those HellHound boys made up the whole thing." Dean said looking a bit annoyed by the whole thing; Sam and Alexandra shrugged.

"Yeah all right." Said Sam.

"I say we find ourselves a bar and some beers and leave the legend to the locals." Said Dean as he opened the door to the car.

Alexandra went to open the backseat door, but Sam discretely placed a hand on her shoulder halting her, he gave her a wicked smile and he leaned down to look in the window. Dean turned the car on and the speakers went on full blasting some tropical sounding song startling him, Dean tried to turn it off immediately accidentally turning the wipers on, when he finally managed to turn them off Dean leaned back onto his seat and Sam opened Alexandra's door for her, she got into the car with a pleased smile on her face.

"WHOA! What the..." said Dean as he gripped what had happened, Alexandra chuckled as Sam got in laughing and making a number one sign in the air then pointing at himself. Dean gave him a dirty look, "That's all you got? Weak. That is bush league." He said before starting the engine and pulling away.

* * *

They made base at a weird looking motel, it was too Texan for Alexandra's likes altogether. And then headed towards a bar nearby, Alexandra had ditched her jacket and her hairband and was wearing a long sleeved black V-neck; hair falling loosely framing her face, and her skinny jeans with her combat boots while Sam had ditched his jacket. They found a nice table for three and ordered beers. They were exchanging stories when a guy approached their table.

"Alexandra" said the guy, Sam and Dean straightened their postures and looked warily at the guy; Alexandra looked up green eyes glinting with malice as they met blue.

"Um… Hi, you are?" she asked sweetly, the man glared and Sam and Dean tensed next to her, she gave them a look.

"You're such a whore that instead of one guy you need to get two, are they paying for your drinks too?" he sneered, she rolled her eyes at him looking bored, she noticed that they had the bar's attention.

"I still don't know who you are, you see, I tend to forget useless thing and bad laids" she said with a shark-like grin "So which one were you, hun?"

"You're such a bi-" Mathew suddenly found himself acquaintanced with Sam's fist, Dean was also standing in a threatening pose, Alexandra snorted into her beer, Sam was a tall figure next to Mathew, Dean too.

"You will apologize to the lady now" growled Dean, who had taken a hold of Mathew's shirt, Mathew glared at Alexandra and she raised a defiant eyebrow at him.

"I'm waiting," she said with shit-eating grin on her pretty face.

"He said apologize," commanded Sam taking a hold of Mathew's shirt too, the man actually looked cowered between Sam and Dean.

"I'm sorry for calling you a whore Ma'am" Mathew said quickly, Dean shook him.

"You said another thing about my little sister, keep apologizing or they won't find your remains" Dean growled in Mathew's ear, Mathew paled.

"Yessir" he muttered, then looked at Alexandra, all the bravado gone "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch too, I won't approach you like ever again, I'm truly sorry, really, don't kill me" he was almost crying by this point, Alexandra smiled and nodded at her brothers, Sam let go of him but Dean didn't.

"This is the last time you will refer to a woman in those terms, no matter what she decides to do or not to do with you, am I understood?" Dean asked roughly, Mathew nodded before dashing out of the bar, Dean glared around and everyone returned to their business, he then sat next to Alexandra and took a sip of his beer, Alexandra smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek and then one on Sam's.

"My fierce brothers" she said with a smile, Sam rolled his eyes and Dean glared.

"I truly don't know where you find them," he said after taking another sip of his beer, Alexandra chuckled.

"That one was a mistake in Blue Earth, not happening again, I totally hate it when guys lie about their size, it-"

"Shut your face" warned Dean, Alexandra laughed "I don't want to know about his size or your escapades, I'm sure Sammy doesn't want to either, honestly it was better when you thought that other boys apart from me and Sammy had rabies"

"I didn't, wait rabies? Isn't it cooties?" she defended herself; Sam smirked.

"Dad told you it was rabies, and you totally did, I remember that kid from Nebraska, Allen, right?" Sam supplied, Dean laughed.

"You packed him a punch, Dad even had to go to the school because you broke a seventh grader's nose to keep yourself clean from rabies" Dean said laughing.

"He was weird and creepy" she defended herself. "And then of course there was Dean 'touch my little sister and die' Winchester to contend with"

"Good times Lexy, although that still stands, any dude that comes at you like that one did, is as good as dead" Dean said, Sam nodded.

"And now its not just Dean, Alex, meet Sam 'hurt my big sister and die' Winchester, I'm much more reasonable than Dean though" he said with a smile, Dean rolled his eyes.

"Besides Lexy, you can't talk much, you've never liked my girlfriends" said Dean, Alexandra rolled her eyes at him.

"Maybe you might have to try with a boyfriend then" she said, Dean glared at her while Sam laughed.

"Ha, ha, so funny Alexandra" said Dean, she raised an eyebrow at him, but kept drinking her beer.

"Jokes aside, Alex you need to pick them better" Said Sam giving her a lessened version of his puppy dog stare, she sighed.

"I know Sammy, trust me I do, I just wasn't feeling it at the moment, ya' know, looking for something to keep my mind occupied" she said, Sam and Dean looked uncomfortable for a moment. "But hey, enough of this chick flick moment, why don't I get us a couple of burgers, huh, I saw a menu here"

"Sure" said Dean and he moved to hand her money, she stopped him.

"On me tonight" she winked at him, then looked at Sam, "You okay with burgers?" she asked, he nodded.

They ate their burgers at the bar and then returned to the motel; Alexandra flopped onto her bed not bothering to take her clothes off, only her boots and falling asleep almost immediately, Sam and Dean shared a look when they noticed their sister sleeping peacefully over the covers, the night only promised to get colder, they exchanged glances.

"We tell no one of this" said Dean.

"Deal" answered Sam.

They moved to Alexandra's bed, Sam carefully carrying her so Dean could pull the covers down, Sam placed Alexandra on the bed, her soft breathing even. Dean tucked her in carefully, out of the three of them she was the heavy sleeper, reason why her bed was usually the one in the middle, away from the door and the windows, girl could sleep through storms and probably the apocalypse. Once they were pleased with their job they each turned to their beds shedding most of their clothes.

* * *

Next morning they heard that a girl had died in the house so they returned to the place in the morning, Dean spoke to one of the officers who told him that the girl hung herself, her death was to be listed as a suicide, apparently Mordechai did kill girls, they returned back to the motel to wait for the night.

"You're not going in" said Dean as he parked the car at night in front of the house, Alexandra scoffed.

"Why ever not, Dean?" she asked, he and Sam exchanged glances.

"A girl got killed in there Alex, you are a girl" said Sam, she gave him a dirty look.

"Oh gee! I hadn't noticed, what gave me away? Was it the high-pitched voice? No, don't tell me, it was the boobs, amirite" she said sarcastically, Dean sighed.

"Alex" he said warningly.

"No, I know, It was me bleeding all over the things you love, ain't it right Sammy?" she asked sweetly, Sam looked sick.

"Alex no" he said, She walked out of the car and opened the trunk grabbing her gun, Dean and Sam stood next to her.

"Alex yes, I am going in, I am as much as a hunter as you two knuckleheads" she said glaring at her brothers.

"Fine, but I still don't like it" Dean said, then looked at Sam "Watch her back Sammy" Sam nodded, they grabbed their flashlights and walked up to the house.

They had to hide in the bushes near the house as cops were stationed around, until Dean sold out Harry and Ed to the cops, the Winchesters dashed into the house and went down to the basemen where they started investigating, finding several colored jars and rats that had Alexandra clinging onto Sam, as Dean hated rats too. Then Mordechai appeared and tried to off them with an axe and they barely made it out bolting through the door and making a wild dash towards the impala.

"That thing is no ghost," said Alexandra as she regained her breath when they had reached the impala, Dean looked at her.

"You telling me?" Dean asked, they looked over at Sam, who was also holding onto the car.

"What the hell?" asked Alexandra, Sam and Dean shrugged and they decided to make their way to the motel for the night, they needed to research, again.

They returned to the motel that night and Dean had a breakthrough with one of the symbols painted at the house. They went back to the music store and talked to the kid again, apparently he had made the story up with his cousin, although that still didn't explain the Mordechai. It wasn't until next morning that Sam theorized that it could be a Tulpa.

* * *

"Something's wrong Sammy?" asked Alexandra as they walked to the eating-house to buy coffee; Sam had been fidgety all morning.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said, Alexandra tilted her head to the side but decided to say nothing, unbeknown to her and Sam; Dean smirked as he held the door open for his siblings.

Dean ordered coffee and they sat on a table theorizing about Ideas and the Tulpa and the best possible way to kill them. Sam was still fidgety and Dean was strangely calm with it, so Alexandra supposed that it was another prank. Dean had an idea to deal with the Tulpa problem. They stood to leave and Sam was still fidgeting.

"I think I'm allergic to the soap or something" said Sam finally, Dean laughed as he started to walk away, Alexandra threw Sam a sympathetic look, "You did this?" he asked but Dean kept laughing "You're a frigging jerk!"

"Oh yeah" Dean said, Alexandra giggled and placed her hand on Sam's arm offering him a smile.

"Let's go Sammy, I might know a way to help you," she said as she dragged him outside.

After a fast trip to their motel room and another shower and pair of underwear for Sam; and Alexandra's laughter, they went with Dean to pay a visit to Ed and Harry so they could change the legend again. Dean and Alexandra played them to the beat and they left for a restaurant so they could have lunch, not without Alexandra showing them a hundred dollar bill that she had pickpocketed from Ed.

"How?" asked Dean as they took their seat at the dinner, they ordered beers.

"I will not reveal my secrets to you, 'sides they deserved it, they never should have tried to woo me that badly" she said with a smirk, Sam and Dean laughed.

They ordered beers and Sam pulled out his laptop, Dean excused himself to go to the bathroom as the beers arrived, Sam smiled gleefully at the open chance, he took out a tube of superglue and looked at Alexandra who took a sip of her beer and shrugged, it was not her war. Once Dean's bottle was covered with superglue and Dean returned, it was only a matter of time. Dean returned looking gleeful and started fiddling with the cords of a fisherman artwork that laughed whenever the cord was pulled.

Sam got annoyed fast and held the cord while glaring at Dean "If you pull that string one more time I'm gonna kill you." He threatened.

Alexandra smiled into her beer and watched as Dean stared at Sam, deadpan, and pulled the cord again, Sam stopped it, still glaring at Dean

"Come on man, you need more laughter in your life. You know you're way too tense." Said Dean with a smirk, "Isn't he tense Lexy?" Dean asked turning to his sister.

"Oh no, don't pull me into your lover's spat" she said with a smile, Sam and Dean glared at her. Dean sighed and looked at Sam.

"They post it yet?" he asked, Sam moved his laptop around so Alexandra and Dean could see it.

"We've learned from reputable sources that Mordechai Murdock has a fatal fear of firearms." Read Alexandra out loud to her brothers;

"All right. How long do we wait?" asked Dean, Sam sighed.

"Long enough for the new story to spread, and the legend to change. I figure by nightfall iron rounds will work on the sucker." Sam explained, Dean nodded; Sam then held his beer out to Dean, who lifted his own and tapped against Sam's, Alexandra kept her eyes on the computer to contain her smile.

"Sweet." Said Dean before taking a drink of his beer; Sam started grinning when Dean couldn't put the bottle down.

"You didn't." said Dean, Sam was laughing at this point and Alexandra smiling into her bottle.

"Oh, I did!" said Sam holding up the Superglue, Dean shook his hand several times while Sam laughed and pulled the cord of the fisherman so it started laughing again.

"This is going to take hours," Dean said trying to pull the bottle from his hand; Alexandra stopped him.

"Calm down you big baby" she said rummaging into her bag, she pulled out a bottle of nail polish remover and several cotton balls "Hand" she ordered, Dean offered his hand looking confused.

"How do you know it will work?" he asked, Alexandra grinned at him.

"You and Sammy are not the only one who likes pranks, although in college pranks wars always blew up to epic proportions," She said as she worked on Dean's hand, careful to remove as little skin as possible.

"You participated in prank wars?" asked Sam, surprised; she shrugged.

"There was no other choice Sammy, it was prank or get pranked and I'm a Winchester, I have a reputation to keep" she said with a smirk; Sam smiled at her.

"You never did like to participate in ours though" Dean pointed out; she shrugged.

"It would have been unfair, besides your prank wars escalate enough as they are trust me, you don't need me making things worse, I don't play nice" she said with a smug smile on her face; she returned her attention to Dean's hand and finally had gotten the bottle off with minimum damage.

"Any memorable pranks?" asked Sam; she grinned at him.

"Oh yes, there was this girl who kind of worshipped Loki, she had a shrine on her dorm and all, and no she was not a witch, I checked, she was into mythology, but she really worshiped Loki, so whenever we had a prank war we had to make offerings to Loki so we had good luck and such, thing is that I won the war, I stuck a girl to the ceiling with duct tape while she slept, I placed plastic wrap in most doorways, I also filled the Loki worshipper's room with cups filled with water, like the whole floor, like I said, it was crazy town back in college" she said, Sam and Dean looked at her impressed.

"You're a monster" Dean said with a smile, she rolled her eyes at him.

"Those were my wild college days, I needed them" she said, her brothers smiled, she finally finished cleaning Dean's hand and smiled at him "There you go, try not to peel the remaining skin or it will be uncomfortable as hell" she said, Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Personal experience?" he asked, she grinned at him.

"Hey, I was not the only one who was good, I was the best, but there were some good contenders" she said.

* * *

Come nightfall the siblings armed with their guns decided to visit the house again. Dean had the fantastic idea to distract the policemen with the annoying fisherman art from the restaurant, thing that gave them an opening to the house. They started searching the house methodically but there was no sign of Mordechai, then they bumped with Ed and Harry who were stupidly in the house trying to film the ghost, they opened a door and Mordechai appeared the siblings shooting him making the ghost turn into mist. The siblings exchanged glances and split up to check the other rooms for signs of the ghost.

Alexandra took the basemen and went downstairs with her gun at the ready, she took several steps down when she heard the commotion upstairs, she swore under her breath and took a fast look before running back upstairs.

"Dee!" she said as she saw Dean spraying kerosene around she looked around him "Where's Sammy?" she asked.

"Next room" he said as he continued to work, she nodded at him and walked into the other room where Mordechai had Sam pinned to the wall.

"Hey fugly! Fight with someone your own age" she said shooting at the wall next to him, that got his attention and he let go of Sam to go after her, Dean walked in behind her, and she ducked so he could scare Mordechai with fire, she ran past the tulpa and helped Sam up.

"Go, go go!" said Dean, Alexandra nodded at him and dragged Sam with all her strength until they were in the porch of the house, Dean close behind fiddling with his lighter. "Mordechai can't leave the house, we can't kill him, we improvise." He said as he threw the lighter into the room, bursting it into flames, Alexandra kept dragging Sam outside of the house as it burned.

"That's your solution? Burn the whole damn place to the ground?" asked Sam as they watched the house burn.

"It's a damn good solution, you were almost dead Samuel" Alexandra said as she checked him over for wounds, he tried to bat her hands away to no avail.

"Well nobody will go in anymore. I mean look, Mordechai can't haunt a house if there's no house to haunt. It's fast and dirty but it works." Reasoned Dean as he looked at his siblings.

"Alex stop it I'm fine" Sam told Alex holding her hands in his, she pouted at him, then he looked at Dean "What if the legend changes again and Mordechai is allowed to leave the house?"

"We come back and find a way to kill it, simple Sam" Alexandra said freeing her hands, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair "Can we go?" she asked Dean, Dean laughed.

"Yeah, lets get out of here"


	6. Brother Let Me Be Your Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters are tested, this is how they react.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there guys!
> 
> The new Supernatural season is coming out in five days and it looks like its going to be a good one!
> 
> Honestly the trailer scared me a little bit ;)
> 
> Also I am still not over meeting Jensen, seriously guys, I've fangirled with most of my friends about that, like 10/10 would tell the story without much prompting ;)
> 
> So this was born, this chapter signals the end of the first season, and it's an emotional rollercoaster (Angst! Yay!)
> 
> Also I've been thinking about who I picture that Alexandra Winchester looks like, and after much thought and countless Tumblr searches I have made my decision. Alexandra Winchester looks like Phoebe Tonkin as she played Hayley Marshall, so yeah, that's our girl.
> 
> Also I'd like to hear your thoughts on the story so far (pretty please)
> 
> So yeah, enjoy!
> 
> Alex

Their next few weeks were busy as they got more cases. First John sent them to hunt a Shtriga, a case that sent Alexandra and Dean down the path to memory lane as they remembered what had happened the first time they had encountered that particular monster. Sam had noticed that something seemed to be off with his siblings but both eldest Winchesters brushed him off as they refused to talk about their feelings or whatever it was that was bothering them. At the end they had saved the kid and gotten the monster, it was all that mattered.

Their next hunt had been a painting; Alexandra had enjoyed the gallery as she remembered her life in New York and the times where she had simply visited the museums and the several galleries that were in the city. It had been a really personal hunt for her and a fun one for Sam, who had dated the daughter of the owner of the Gallery; Sarah. Alexandra found that Sarah was a really nice woman and the two actually got along when the push came to shove. They even stayed in New York for a week so Sam could go out with Sarah again, while Alexandra took Dean to her favorite spots in the city.

Afterwards they met with their father on a hunt for vampires. Not that Alexandra had wanted to work with John at first when he started arguing with her and Sam for leaving the family for college. It was the same thing happening again, and she only felt bad for Dean, because out of the four of them Dean was the only one who actually seemed to care about the family. After arguing and devising a plan they set off to capture the vampires and kill the nest and obtain the Colt. Of course it was the sibling's disobedience of John's plan that actually saved John at the end and then he actually decided to tell them of his plan of using the Colt to kill the demon that had killed their mother.

"Alex, are you okay?" asked Sam, they were both outside of their motel room, while Dean and John talked plans, and Alexandra had walked out on them followed by Sam.

"Do you ever get those feelings of impending doom?" she asked her younger brother, Sam shrugged.

"Every time" he answered, she snorted "Do you feel impending doom now?"

"Yeah, like if I should know something important, its there in the back of my head, its driving me mad," she said, Sam looked interested for a moment.

"Like my visions?" he asked, she shook her head.

"You see things, I just get this annoying feeling of foreboding, like if we're not going to make it out of this, not all of us" she said softly, Sam placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to have faith" he said and she laughed bitterly at him.

"Faith Sammy? A demon killed our mother, forgive me if I'm not that interested in believing" she said, Sam looked at her sadly.

"This will end soon Alex, then we'll have time to do whatever we want" he said, she looked up at him.

"You truly believe that? Sammy, I don't think you've realized but this might be bigger than us, yeah, we might kill that sonovabitch but what stops others from coming for us? Have you thought about that? Because I have the feeling that this is only the beginning," she said, Sam looked at her conflicted and then looked at the motel room door. "I'm sorry Sammy," she said before walking back into the room.

* * *

And she had been right. Pastor Jim had been killed by Meg, as had been Caleb. Alexandra had watched as her family started falling apart again in the matter of seconds, Sam had tried to kill the Demon and failed at the last moment, although they had managed to save a mother and a baby from it, so it had not been a complete loss. And then there was John.

In all her years, since the fire, Alexandra had had a love/hate relationship with her father, they had tried at one moment only for it to come crashing at the other. She couldn't be like Dean, the perfect soldier, nor she could be Sam, the prodigal child, she couldn't be a son, and John had been stuck with her, a daughter. Not that her being a girl meant any less, she was as skilled as a hunter as Dean and in some cases twice as deadly.

But John had wanted soldiers, and she hadn't been one. But regardless of it all, she loved her father no matter how many times they had discussed or how many times she had said that he deserved to go to hell; she hadn't meant that, not really. Deep inside she was still that little girl that her father used to dress exactly like her big brother and she looked up to him, deep down she remembered how he used to lift her up pretending she could fly, how he told her stories before she slept.

Alexandra looked at Dean as he spoke to the Demon Meg on the phone; they had their father. They didn't lose time they jumped into the car and headed to the only place where they could find help in times like the ones they were living.

As soon as they made it to Bobby's Alexandra got out of the impala and into the house without waiting for her brothers. She flung herself at Bobby's arms. Fuck not crying, fuck being strong; fuck everything. Sam and Dean walked in a few moments later, Bobby patted her back awkwardly and Dean cleared his throat. Alexandra pulled herself together, smiling at Bobby when he let go of her, she wiped away her tears and turned to her brothers, they had work to do.

Meg eventually found them, and they eventually exorcised her out of the poor girl that she had been possessing. John was still alive, it was probably a trap, but their father was alive and Alexandra breathed easily again. Dean had argued that she stayed behind as the whole thing obviously emotionally compromised her. Sam agreed with Dean, but she was not Alexandra Winchester for nothing. They wouldn't be leaving her behind, not now, not ever.

Bobby smiled sadly at her as they left and handed her a knife, she promised him she would stay safe. And she would stay safe she was sure of that. Not even when they found John, or when they realized that Azazel was possessing him, Sam couldn't shoot his father, neither could Dean, but Alexandra took the Colt in her hands and looked at her father who was fighting the Demon inside him.

"I'm sorry," she said as she fired the gun expertly.

It wasn't a headshot as John had been expecting, but she fired and hit him in his left arm, enough to force the Demon out. John was mad at her, she knew but at the moment she only had eyes for Dean who was crumpled on the floor, her hands were hovering over her older brother uncertain of what to do, she looked at Sam who seemed lost too and John who had managed to stop his arm from bleeding.

After little debating they knew what they had to do, Alexandra helped Sam carry Dean to the impala, laying him in the backseat, John sat shotgun and Sam took the wheel. Alexandra was going to drive John's truck behind them, she and Sam shared a knowing look before departing.

* * *

On the way to the hospital Alexandra could only watch as a truck slammed into the Impala in front of her, she smashed the brakes of her truck and got out, a gun in hand, she ran over to the car to see the truck driver dismounting the truck and approaching the impala. In a quick motion she shot the demon with rock salt and started reciting the exorcism, the demon convulsed and she managed to return it to hell, she immediately pulled out her phone and dialed 911 before reaching the car, Sam was relatively unharmed, but John and Dean were unresponsive, she also called Bobby so he could pick up the impala once they were taken away to the hospital.

Paramedics arrived in a helicopter, and she and Sam could only watch as they took John and Dean away.

Alexandra drove to the hospital in John's truck, Sam silent by her side, tears were streaming down her cheeks, but Sam wisely kept silent. When they arrived they ran to the receptionist and were quickly guided to Dean's room. A small gasp escaped Alexandra when she saw her older brother laying unresponsive in a hospital bed with all the tubes and machines, she walked closed to the bed and pressed a hand to Dean's forehead, brushing several strands of hair away. Sam watched from the doorway, as Alexandra kept her composure.

"Dee" she said softly "You can't leave me, I need you, Sammy needs you"

Sam's heart broke at his sister's broken words, he placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug, she sobbed into his chest and he held her in place, unaware that Dean was standing in the doorway looking at his siblings with a broken expression on his face. To see fiery, loud, Alexandra Winchester crying in her little brother's arms was something that Dean never expected to watch, ever, he wished they could hear him, but it was all in vain.

Sam managed to pull Alexandra out of Dean's room for a while; he decided that they could visit John, while Dean got better. John ordered Sam and Alexandra to get a few things from Bobby, and the Colt.

"Your son might be dying in a fucking hospital and the only fucking thing you care about is a goddamned gun?" she hissed at her father, John glared at her.

"We are hunting this Demon, we need the colt" he told her colder than what he intended, she glared at him and crossed her arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, if you haven't noticed my brother is dying and I'll be damned if I'm not here with him" she said and she left John's room angrily, Sam sighed and looked at his father.

John instructed Sam to go to Bobby's and get the Colt and several other things, Sam nodded and notified Alexandra when he left, she was sitting on a chair next to Dean's bed, holding his hand in hers, she nodded at him and Sam left. Several minutes later John went to stand by the doorway of Dean's room. Alexandra was huddled in a chair, she looked tired and uncomfortable, but she refused to leave Dean's side, a nurse was talking gently to her.

"He's my big brother" she told the old nurse softly, the nurse looked at her sadly.

"I bet he wouldn't want to see you like this"

"Well if he doesn't want to, he can wake up and tell me himself" Alexandra snarled, the nurse smiled at her and placed a hand on Alexandra's hair.

"At least promise me that you'll get something to eat if you plan to stand vigil all night" the nurse said, Alexandra hummed, her eyes glued to Dean.

John sighed from his spot at the door, the nurse looked at him sadly, he nodded at her and went back to his room. Alexandra stayed on the chair during the rest of the night, at some point the nurse went and bought her coffee and a bagel from the hospital cafeteria, Alexandra thanked her and ate in silence, the only sounds in the room being the beeping of the several machines that Dean was hooked to.

* * *

Morning rolled in slowly, Alexandra hadn't moved from her spot next to Dean, John had gone to check on them several times during the night, but there had been no change. A deep part of John wanted to go in a comfort his daughter, take her in his arms and promise that everything would be okay, but that part of him had been lost in Kansas a long time ago, he couldn't coddle his kids, they were codependent enough as it was.

Sam returned by mid morning and he and John had another argument, that was mainly broken by Alexandra's terrified scream, she was screaming Dean's name over and over, a male doctor was holding her away from Dean as she kicked and screamed, the doctors were surrounding Dean, doing their best attempt at resuscitating him, Alexandra was thrashing, now in Sam's hold as the doctor had handed her over, not a match for the female hunter, but Sam could hold his sister down, he needed to.

Dean regained his pulse, it was faint, but it was there. Alexandra had once again crumbled in Sam's arms, Sam was crying too, but more controlled, one of them needed to be strong and it looked like Alexandra had bailed out from that position since Dean had been put in mortal peril. A nurse handed Sam two glasses of cold water, he gave one to Alexandra and made her drink it, she handed him the empty glass and nodded, drying her tears away, mask slipping in, she approached Dean again placing her hand on his arm, squeezing slightly.

"You need to fight Dee, please" she muttered before she sat next to the bed again, no one dared move her.

Sam sighed before getting an idea; he walked out of the room and returned several minutes later with a Ouija board. Alexandra raised an eyebrow at him, but kept silent, as Sam assembled the board.

"Dean? Dean? Are you here?" asked Sam, suddenly the pointer moved to YES and Alexandra was sitting next to Sam on the floor in a flash.

The pointer of the board moved quickly spellin Y.

"You're an idiot" Alexandra said leaning into Sam, voice shaky, the pointer moved to YES again and she and Sam laughed.

"Dean man, its good to hear from you, it hasn't been the same without you" Sam said earnestly, Alexandra nodded next to him. The board quickly spelle T. Alexandra and Sam frowned.

"Dee, you're half dead, what could you possibly be hunting?" she asked, the pointer moved agai P.

"A reaper?" asked Sam confused, "You're hunting a reaper?"

"Dean is it after you?" Alexandra asked suddenly, dreading the answer, the pointer moved to YES, Alexandra and Sam exchanged glances.

"If its here naturally then we can't do anything" said Sam, Alexandra glared.

"I can try to find a way to kill it, no?" she asked, Sam stood.

"Dad might know something" he said before leaving the room, Alexandra glanced at the board.

"Dee, you have to fight, you can't leave me, we're a team" she said softly, her hands on the pointer, it started moving slowl N, Alexandra smiled as Sam walked back with Johns journal, they started reading about reapers and suddenly Alexandra felt Dean's presence leaving the room, she looked at Sam. "I think he has what he needs"

"I hope so" Sam said, Alexandra returned to her chair to watch over Dean, Sam grabbed another chair and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry Sammy" Alexandra said suddenly, Sam looked at her confused.

"Why would you ever be sorry for?" Sam asked; she shrugged.

"I'm your big sister, I, in case, I'm supposed to be there and take care of you when Dean can't, and I just, I couldn't do it, I'm sorry" she said softly, Sam pulled her into a hug.

"I'm your brother too, we have each other to count on, I don't mind being there for you, you were there for me when Jess died, besides you don't always have to be strong, not for me" he said pressing a kiss to her forehead; she smiled at him.

"Thank you Sammy," she said.

Suddenly Dean's machines started beeping frantically and he started convulsing, Sam ran out to get help and Alexandra in a fit of desperation ripped the tube from his mouth, Dean took a deep breath as several doctors rushed in, Sam went and held Alexandra, taking a few steps back with he, after twenty minutes of several panicked doctors and several studies that showed that Dean's body was back to peak condition, the doctors left and Alexandra threw herself at Dean. Dean hugged her back reassuring her that he was okay, once he let go of her, the siblings discussed the reaper but Dean seemed to have forgotten the whole thing.

John joined them a few moments later, looking tired but relieved that Dean was okay. He spoke to them, and told Sam and Alexandra that he didn't want to fight with them anymore, Alexandra felt something wrong with him immediately, but kept her silence, John hugged her, his hand buried in her dark hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm proud of you" he whispered into her hair, she relaxed in her father's arms while Sam and Dean watched in silence "Can you and Sammy get your old man some caffeine?" he asked, Alexandra looked at Sam and nodded.

"Come on Sammy" she said as she went out of the room, she turned once to look at John, a strange look on her face "Thank you Dad" she said suddenly before leaving with Sam, John nodded at her retreating figure.

Sam and Alexandra walked in silence to the cafeteria, she bought a bag of gummy bears for herself and Sam bought two bottles of water along with the coffee. They returned to John's room only to find him passed out on the floor, they immediately began calling for the doctors, but to no avail, John was declared dead at 10:41am.


End file.
